Chasse à la française
by nathou45
Summary: Suite à un appel téléphonique de leur ami Bobby, résidant dans la banlieue parisienne, sollicite l'aide de Sam et Dean pour une chasse au Démon. Imaginez nos deux frères Winchester atterrissant sur le sol français...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 – Une étrange disparition**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

21h00, Lindsay rentre de son cours de danse hebdomadaire du mercredi. Elle gare sa voiture devant la maison, coupe le contact, réunit ses affaires, sort de la voiture et verrouille les portes.

Devant la porte d'entrée, elle actionne la poignée.

« - Tiens, étrange, c'est fermé. » se dit-elle à voix haute.

Haussant les épaules, elle cherche son trousseau de clef dans son sac de sport, la glisse dans la penne, tourne la clef, ouvre la porte, entre à l'intérieur.

La lumière est allumée, sur le tapis d'entrée, les chaussures de Julie et de Stephen y sont rangées. Un silence de mort règne. Dans la cuisine, la table est mise, les plats mijotent et la radio passe sa musique en sourdine.

« - Quel calme, où se cachent-ils ces coquins ? Hey ho, vous êtes là ! » Pas de réponse.

Lindsay rentre dans sa chambre à coucher pour déposer ses affaires, se met à genoux, soulève les pans de la couette d'un geste rapide et s'écrie :

« - Bouh, je vous ai… pas trouvé ! » S'esclaffe-t-elle

Elle se relève, sort de la pièce tout en continuant à appeler…

« - Ouh ouh, si je vous trouve je gagne quoi ?».

Elle ouvre les portes coulissantes du couloir, regarde à l'intérieur mais personne s'y cache, avec un soupir déception elle les referme. La douche, la salle de bain, pas de Julie et de Stephen.

« - Allez cela suffit, j'en ai marre de jouer. Ce n'est pas drôle à force. ». Souriante de frustration.

Lindsay se dirige vers la chambre de Julie, peut être joue-t-elle avec ses poupées et comme à son habitue elle ne daigne pas répondre. La porte est fermée, elle pousse celle-ci, mais pas de trace de sa fille.

« - Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas croyable de vouloir me faire peur de cette manière. Heeey ho, crie-t-elle plus fort. Je ne rigole plus. »

Lindsay regarde par la fenêtre, personne dans le jardin. Remarque, il fait nuit, que pourraient-ils faire dehors. Personne dans le bureau, ne reste plus que la salle à manger.

« - Ils ont disparu ou quoi ! Mais non, comment expliquer, la porte d'entrée fermée à clef, le repas qui mijote, les lumières allumées, leurs chaussures et manteaux rangés. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Croisant les doigts, elle pénètre dans la salle à manger, ce qu'elle voit la paralyse de terreur. Un trou béant, tel un cratère, là, au milieu de son salon. Son mari gisant au bord de se précipice. Du sang coule de sa lèvre à sa joue. Accourant vers lui, elle lui prend le pouls mais celui-ci reste silencieux.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Comment est-ce arrivé… Mais, mais… Stephen, Stephen, nooooon nooooooooooon Stephen, je t'en prie réveille-toi». Pleurant, criant, le secouant, le giflant.

« Juliiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Juliiiiiiiiiiiiiiie… »S'époumone-t-elle.

Une panique brutale lui noue l'estomac, elle se penche au-dessus de cette cavité, hurlant le prénom de sa fille avec une telle force, que seul l'écho de sa voix retentit et lui revint. Par crainte d'y tomber, elle recule de quelques pas, pose sa main en faisant une légère pression sur la partie du gauche de son buste, comme si ce simple geste pouvait ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Autour d'elle, tout tourne. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle, vacillante elle se rattrape au mur de justesse. Son regard se pose pour la énième fois, de son mari à ce creux, au centre de la pièce, elle se sent comme attirée, hypnotisée et prête à sauter pour tenter d'y retrouver sa fille.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et respire, s'y prend plusieurs fois, pour expulser cette peur. Se laisse glisser le long du mur, et finit sa course sur les fesses. Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, elle parvient à se calmer. Son corps à cesser de trembler, sa vision se fait plus nette. Son cerveau reprend du service et se met en quête de réflexion.

Vite le téléphone, une ambulance. Elle compose le 18.

« - Vite mon mari est inconscient et je ne sens plus son pouls, et ma fille… Lindsay fond en larme. Reniflant et se reprenant, elle balbutie, j'habite au 18 rue des Moineaux. Faites vite je vous en supplie».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Une fois bien forte sur ses jambes, elle s'approche de cet énorme cratère et l'observe. Elle s'accroupit près de son mari, passe sa main sur front comme pour le réconforter et lui promet que tout ira bien. Son regard d'instinct se reporte sur l'immense cratère.

« - Sur combien de mètre de profondeur est creusé ce gouffre, où mène-t-il et surtout par qui, s'interroge-t-elle ? ».

Et si ce cratère, était une porte ouverte sur des mondes parallèles, voyagé dans le temps pour y découvrir des civilisations anciennes, comme par exemple, des peuples Maya, Inca, Egyptiens, Grecs…

« - si c'était le cas, pourquoi tuer mon mari et enlever ma fille ? Non il y a une autre raison, mais laquelle ? » Se questionna-t-elle.

Lindsay est sûr d'une chose, cet évènement est loin d'être naturel. Car penser que ce soit dû à un éboulement de terrain à l'intérieur d'une maison, ce serait du jamais vu ! Pense-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Dans un fracas de bruit, un tremblement se fait ressentir violemment et voilà que le trou se referme de part en part, le sol reprend sa forme d'origine.

« - Noooooooooooon Julie, mais que se passe-t-il ! C'est quoi cette histoire. Le cratère a disparu…» Horrifiée et consciente que s'il se referme, sa fille sera emprisonnée sous terre et il sera impossible de la sauver.

Trente minute plus tard les secours arrivent, rentre chez elle. Trouve le corps sans vie de son mari. Peu de temps après, ils transportent Stephen dans l'ambulance, accompagnés de Lindsay et prennent la direction de l'hôpital pour y déposer la dépouille à la morgue pour y pratiquer une autopsie afin de déterminer la cause de la mort et de conduire Lindsay auprès d'un médecin pour un examen médical.

Plus tard, au poste de police, Lindsay interrogée sur les circonstances du décès de son mari et sur la disparition de sa fille, se sent épuisée, éreintée et complètement affolée. Comment expliquer à la police, qu'elle a disparu dans un énorme cratère au milieu de son salon et que celui-ci c'est refermé soudainement.

Les heures passèrent, et enfin de retour à son domicile, elle contemple avec détresse la salle à manger vide, plus de trou. Alors, ses larmes coulent. L'horreur de cette journée la frappe de plein fouet. Son visage entre ses mains et se répétant sans cesse pourquoi.

Un froid s'immisce dans son corps, d'un geste automatique, se frictionne pour se réchauffer. Prise d'une colère incontrôlable, elle court dans l'escalier, pénètre dans sa chambre, se jette sur son lit, se recroqueville sur elle-même et sanglote une bonne partie de la nuit, elle s'endort tôt le matin. Ragaillardie par ce repos, elle se décide de se prendre en main et de mener sa propre enquête.

« - Ce n'est pas en s'apitoyant sur ton sort que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, et vu le caractère spécial de cette disparition, la police ne pourra pas t'aider. »

Adolescente, Lindsay avait toujours senti en elle un désir d'aventures en tout genre, de partir à la conquête du monde, résoudre des énigmes à vous rendre fou n'importe qui, sauver de pauvres innocents, vaincre des démons, sorcières, fantômes... D'ailleurs, elle s'est souvent demandé de qui elle pouvait bien tenir. Pas de sa tante Rébecca BOWERS en tout cas, bien trop terre à terre.

D'un sourire plaqué sur son visage, l'aventurière tapie dans le cœur de Lindsay remonte à la surface et se met en action dès lors, pour savoir, comprendre, chercher et surtout retrouver sa fille et venger la mort de Stephen.

« - Ma belle, tu vas devoir user de ruse, de réflexion, de logique, de connaissances, de temps etc… pour résoudre cette énigme comme tu les aimes tant et va falloir t'entourer de professionnels pour t'accompagner dans ta quête. »

Lindsay se poste devant son ordinateur pour effectuer quelques recherches, en espérant tomber sur des cas similaires, s'empare de son téléphone, prend contact avec son ami Robert, « Bobby » pour les intimes. Peut- être a-t-il dans ses relations des personnes capable de l'aider.

« - Robert Singer, je vous écoute ».

« - Bobby, bonjour c'est Lindsay ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

« - Salut Lindsay, ça fait un bout de temps, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« - Stephen a été tué et Julie a disparu Bobby. Il faut que tu m'aides ».

« - Stephen tué, par qui ? Et Julie… Explique-moi ? »

« - Un trou énorme dans mon salon a avalé Julie, il s'est refermé d'ailleurs et Stephen est mort mais je ne sais pas comment pour l'instant. L'autopsie est en cours ».

« - Hein hein étrange… Laisse-moi appeler des amis et on arrive chez toi. Je te tiens au courant ».

« - Ok merci Bobby. Je vous attends.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 – Retrouvailles**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Installés à la table d'un fast-food, Dean engloutit un hamburger, Sam une salade bio, à la recherche d'une affaire.

Dean : alors tu nous as trouvé un job ?

Sam : non pas encore et s'il te plaît Dean, évite de m'envoyer ton repas au visage.

Dean : plains-toi Sammy, je te donne la becquée !

Sam le regarde désolé et hausse les épaules. C'est alors que son portable sonne.

Sam : hey salut Bobby.

Bobby : vous êtes en chasse ?

Sam : Non, Dean s'empiffre grassement d'hamburger et moi je fais des recherches pour trouver des cas intéressants.

Bobby : Très bien. J'ai une mission pour vous. Ramenez vos culs à Paris, j'ai besoin de vous.

Sam : euuuuhhhh ! Paris en France ?

Dean jette son sandwich sur le plateau, fait non d'un signe de tête et lève les bras au ciel.

Dean : Quoi, en France. Pour y faire quoi ?

Bobby : Pour visiter les monuments, Pigalle, Bois de Boulogne…

Dean : Chouette des vacances !

Bobby : bande d'idiot ! J'ai une chasse pour vous alors prenez le premier avion. »

Il raccroche sans que les frères Winchester ne puissent rajouter quelque chose.

Sam : Bon et bien en route…

Dean : c'est quoi cette chasse, il aurait pu nous informer.

Sam : C'est Bobby, mec ! S'il nous fait venir si vite, c'est que cette affaire est importante pour lui.

Dean : Pigalle, Bois de Boulogne, tu connais !?

Sam : Non. Je ne connais pas la France. Sans doute l'endroit où il vit.

Dean : Ouai… Le petit génie que tu es va regarder sur le net !

Ils quittent la table du resto et s'en vont à leur motel pour faire leur bagage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Dean : On va devoir laisser mon bébé… (Soupir de désolation).

Sam : Chez Jo, ça me paraît bien.

Dean : Mmm… Je l'appelle.

Sam : je m'occupe de réserver les billets d'avion.

Avant de se rendre à l'aéroport, Sam et Dean déposent l'Impala chez une de leur amie, Jo. Celle-ci les voyant arriver, se précipite vers eux.

Jo : salut les garçons, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Prêt pour le voyage ?

Dean : Ouai…maugréa-t-il

Il tourne autour de la voiture, la caresse comme pour la rassurer.

Dean : Désolé baby, mais papa doit partir…

Sam : Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, elle ne craint rien, Jo en prendra soin, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo : Mais oui, elle et moi, on va faire une virée. »

Dean regarde Jo, grogne et lui jette un regard furibond. Sam retient un rire. Il ouvre le coffre et soulève la planche pour y faire son marché d'armes.

Dean : Alors dague, sel, eau bénite, flingues.

Sam : Ca craint pour le détecteur de métal Dean !

Dean : T'inquiète Sammy, on est des agents du FBI ou pas !

Sam : Depuis quand le FBI se trimballe du sel et de l'eau bénite sur soi, mec !

Dean : Depuis qu'ils ont recruté les agents Ghost and Buster !

Sam : Quoi !…Qu'as-tu inventé encore ! -Bouche en cœur-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Arrivé à l'aéroport, les frères passent le hall d'entrée, se présentent au détecteur de métal sous l'œil renfrogné du vigil. Donnant un coup de coude à Sam :

Dean : Pas commode le gars !

Sam : Tais-toi Dean.

Dean passe le premier sas suivi de Sam. Le détecteur pousse sa jolie musique. Sam respire un grand coup, affaisse les épaules avec son air pincé en tapant ses bras le long de son corps et tout en faisant un pas en arrière se frotte le menton et revient.

Sam : Je m'en doutais…

Vigil : Videz vos poches, sacs et déposez le tout sur la table.

S'exécutant, ils déposent leurs armes, la dague, l'eau bénite, le sel. Ebahi devant ce drôle d'étalage, le vigil lève les yeux au ciel, en se disant, mais c'est quoi ces hurluberlus !

Vigil : vous pouvez m'expliquer cet attirail !?

Dean : Bien sûr l'ami, nous sommes chasseurs de fantômes !

Vigil : tu te fous de ma gueule, là !

Dean : Pas du tout, même qu'on s'appelle Ghost et Buster.

Vigil : retourne toi, que je te fouille.

Dean : Mmmm…Une fouille prend ton temps chéri surtout ! Grimaçant un baiser.

Le vigil montre le poing, s'approche d'un air mauvais, Dean renifle à la Bruce Lee, prêt à se défendre. A ce moment -là, Sam intervient en se positionnant entre Dean et le vigil, pose une main ferme de chaque côté des gars

Sam : C'est ok, pas d'embrouilles, mon collègue est un farceur faut l'excuser pour sa connerie. On doit prendre cet avion. Nous sommes agents du FBI, on doit récupérer un témoin à Paris, c'est un prêtre, l'eau bénite et le sel, c'est pour lui. Regarder ma carte, je suis l'agent Wilkinson et lui l'agent Gillette.

Le vigil s'empare de sa carte et semble convaincu et reprend son calme.

Vigil : Ok allez-y, mais pas de vague.

Après quelques mètres, Sam s'arrête et tire le bras de Dean.

Sam : Putain Dean, c'est plus fort que toi hein ! Pour un peu tu nous mettais dans la merde.

Dean : Allez c'est bon tu as réglé le problème, j'avais besoin de me détendre. Et puis toi alors, Wilkinson et Gillette, y a pas plus rasoir….Eclatant de rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ils embarquent dans l'avion, prennent place et sur conseil de l'hôtesse de l'air, bouclent leur ceinture. Loin d'être rassuré, Dean promène ses yeux partout dans la carlingue, rien ne lui échappe, ceintures, hublots, réacteurs, sièges… A chaque turbulences, il émet un petit cri de surprise limite de peur, s'éponge le visage avec la manche de la chemise de Sam, qui le regarde amusé.

Dean : Ca te fais marrer !

Sam : Non non, pouffe-t-il

Dean : Non parce que sinon, on peut parler du clown !

Sam : Pfffff… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Deux heures plus tard, après un atterrissage en douceur, ils descendent de l'avion par la rampe d'accès, récupèrent leur bagage et rejoignent le hall des arrivées et retrouvent Bobby.

Dean : Tiens mate, il nous attend près de la machine à café

Sam : Ouaih, je l'ai vu. »

Heureux de se retrouver après tant d'année de séparation, à chacun de leur pas une émotion vive monte en eux, c'est presque une course. Leurs regards embués se croisent, semblent se parler, se confier le manque éprouvé, ce serait comme un père et ses deux fils qui se retrouvent, oui voilà ce que ressentent chacun d'eux. Face à face, ils s'échangent une poignée de main qui en dit long sur l'envie de se prendre dans les bras mais leur orgueil mâle les empêche de toute effusion affective, visible aux yeux des autres. Après ces retrouvailles silencieuses, le trio se dirige vers la sortie de l'aéroport, monte en voiture. Le trajet se passe dans un silence de mort, aucun des trois ne pipent mots. Quand Sam, embarrassé par ce silence, se décide à le questionner.

Sam : Alors Bobby cette mission, tu nous en parles ?

Bobby : Lindsay une amie, a retrouvé son mari tué et sa fille a disparu, avalée par un trou noir qui évidemment, c'est refermé sur lui-même.

Dean : Tu as des infos sur le démon qui aurait pu faire ça.

Bobby : Pas pour l'instant, je vous attendais.

Sam : Mais qui est Lindsay, tu nous en as jamais parlé avant ?

Bobby : C'est la fille d'un très bon ami, qui était chasseur et a été tué pendant une chasse. Par contre, elle ne connaît pas la véritable histoire de son père donc vous la mettez en veilleuse.

Dean : Et son père s'appelait comment ?

Bobby : Edward Lovecraft. Et je pense que c'est le même Démon qui frappe.

Sam : Ouaih… Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Bobby : La veille de sa mort, il m'avait appelé, pour me dire qu'il chassait une démone du nom de Kaahan, une prêtresse datant de la civilisation maya, ce soir- là, il devait la mettre hors d'état de nuire, et il a disparu comme la fille de Lindsay. Il m'avait demandé de venir chercher Lindsay pour la mettre en sécurité.

Sam : Et Lindsay, que sait-elle de son père ?

Bobby : Qu'il était un commercial, donc beaucoup sur la route jusqu'au jour, où il a eu un grave accident de voiture. Elle a été recueillie par la sœur de sa mère Rébecca.

Dean : Et sa mère, elle est où ?

Bobby : Morte en couche. On est arrivé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entendant un bruit de voiture, Lindsay ouvre la porte à ses visiteurs, se niche dans les bras de Bobby et éclate en sanglot.

Lindsay : Ooooohhh Bobby, enfin tu es là. Je suis à bout de force.

Bobby : Allez ma Lindsay, je suis là maintenant et mes amis vont nous aider à retrouver Julie. Je te présente Sam et Dean Winchester, agents très spéciaux dans leur genre. Les garçons, je vous présente ma filleule, Lindsay.

Lindsay : Bonjour messieurs, allez-y rentrer, j'ai fait couler du café

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la cuisine, Lindsay tremblante serre le café. Sam l'observe, elle a le regard vide, le corps fatigué et pourtant il sent en elle le désir de tout faire pour retrouver sa fille et venger son mari. Cela lui rappelle combien il est difficile de se battre contre la détresse d'avoir perdu un être cher et en même temps, cet acharnement à vouloir à n'importe quel prix sauver et venger sa famille. On y vendrait son âme, c'est là le piège de la vengeance ! Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

Lindsay se décide à s'assoir, s'humecte les lèvres de sa boisson chaude et promène ses yeux de Sam à Dean, en passant par Bobby, avec la curiosité de savoir ce que représente ces deux hommes pour lui. Agacée par ce silence de plomb, elle lève sa tête et ouvre la bouche.

Lindsay : Comment comptez-vous suivre cette enquête ?

Sam, Dean et Bobby s'interroge du regard. Sam prend la parole.

Sam : Dans un premier temps, on va voir la police pour leur demander des détails sur l'enquête en cours. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas la seule à qui cela est arrivé.

Lindsay : vous avez raison, je ne suis pas la seule. Une dizaine d'enfants ont disparu avant Julie.

Dean : Sam à raison, déjà la police puis questionner les familles, sur le comportement de leurs enfants avant leur disparition. Regarder sur internet, si d'autres cas ont été répertoriés ailleurs qu'ici. Vous auriez une bière, à tout hasard ? »

Bobby et Sam le jaugent du regard avec un air pincé et de désapprobation.

Dean : Bah, j'ai quand même laissé Baby toute seule, j'ai pris l'avion. Je mérite bien une bière fraîche pour étancher ma soif ! Et puis une bière française, je n'en bois pas tous les jours !

Sam : Non… Mais… Tu…

Lindsay : Bien sûr, c'est légitime. Tant d'effort mérite du réconfort ! Ouvrez le frigo Dean, et y en a dans la porte, servez-vous. Nous allons travailler ensemble, laissons tomber le vouvoiement !

Bobby : Lindsay, faut que l'on te pose des questions à toi aussi. Je sais que c'est pénible mais tu es un témoin.

Lindsay : Je comprends Bobby, je répondrais aux questions, pas de problème. Allez-y.

Sam : D'accord -Il toussote-… Julie a-t-elle eu un comportement étrange avant sa disparition ? Enervée, triste, silencieuse, évènements étranges…

Lindsay : Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre, peut -être plus calme… Mais ça lui arrivait ! Un évènement étrange, un trou béant dans ma salle à manger…

Dean : Et ton mari…-cherchant un prénom-

Lindsay sourit face à sa gêne : Stephen. Non plus, comme à son habitude.

Bobby : Donc rien d'anormal à la maison… -Frottant son bouc-

Lindsay : Rien je t'assure !

Dean : Je peux aller voir dans la salle à manger, inspecter les lieux.

Lindsay : Oui bien sûr, c'est la porte en face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean se lève de sa chaise et entre dans la salle à manger, dans laquelle une odeur de souffre mélangée à une autre, restant indéfinissable. Il s'accroupit à la recherche d'un détail, d'une trace de cette ouverture. Il caresse le sol et là, une brèche. Pendant ce temps, Sam penché sur les articles de presse, tente de trouver un lien entre ces disparitions. Bobby et Lindsay retracent ensemble les jours précédents.

Sam fait signe de la main.

Sam : J'ai quelque chose. Ces enfants ont le même âge, fréquentent la même école. Lindsay, tu connais ces enfants.

Lindsay : Montre voir. Oui, tu as raison, comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant. Ce sont des camarades de classe de Julie.

Sam : Tout part de là à mon avis.

Dean : Sammy à raison. Du changement à l'école cette semaine ?

Lindsay : Attends, attends… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui, une remplaçante de la maîtresse.

Sam : Julie t'as parlé de cette remplaçante ?

Lindsay : Oui qu'elle est gentille, belle et que pour les calmer, elle raconte de belles histoires. Et qu'elle sent bon. Julie me disait en rigolant, maman je me suis presque endormie.

Bobby : Tu as le nom de cette maîtresse ?

Lindsay : Mmmm… Pas en tête, je vais voir sur le cahier de correspondance de Julie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En l'absence de Lindsay, Dean fait part à Sam et Bobby, de l'odeur du souffre, la brèche et de l'autre odeur flottante.

Bobby : Donc Démon.

Dean : Oui, sans aucun doute et à mon avis cette remplaçante qui sent bon, c'est elle !

Sam : Faut l'identifier au plus vite et l'anéantir… Bobby, tu me disais tout à l'heure que ce serait la même que celui de son père, que sais-tu d'elle ?

Bobby : Pas grand-chose de plus… Faudrait mettre la main sur son carnet de cuir noir. Il y consignait tout.

Dean : Et ce carnet serait où ?

Bobby : Bonne question, quelque part dans sa maison, je suppose.

Sam : Et sa maison, elle est où ?

Bobby : Vous y êtes, mes garçons.

Sam : Ok et bien faut chercher. C'était un bon ami, aurais-tu une idée par hasard de la cachette ?

Bobby : Bah la maison est grande…

Dean : Super, une chasse au trésor…

Bobby : Sous la cage d'escalier qui mène au sous-sol, il y a une porte qui donne sur le bureau secret d'Edward. Le carnet doit s'y cacher.

Sam : D'accord, je m'occupe de le retrouver. Que fait-on de Lindsay ?

Dean : Faut l'éloigner, c'est dangereux pour elle. Bobby, on te laisse faire.

Bobby : Je…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay : M'éloigner de quoi !? Dangereux… Non non, vous ne m'évincerais pas, c'est ma fille qui a disparu, Stephen s'est fait tuer en la protégeant. Et vous voulez me mettre au placard. Certainement pas ! Un démon face à une mère meurtrie, ce n'est rien ! Je vais lui mettre sa raclée, la renvoyer d'où elle vient et récupérer Julie. Et oui, je vous aie entendu messieurs.

Dean : Une femme comme je les aime ! Du mordant, du courage…

Bobby : On se calme Casanova !

Dean : La beauté dans un gant de fer.

Bobby : Dean…

Voyant le ton monter entre Dean et Bobby, Sam prit la situation en main et répartit des tâches à chacun.

Sam : Bobby et Lindsay, vous allez à l'école vous rencardez sur la remplaçante. Dean et moi, allons voir les parents des autres gamins. On se rejoint ici pour faire le point sur nos découvertes. Puis on avise sur un plan.

Dean : On s'arrêtera prendre des pizzas sur le chemin du retour. Car le ventre vide, je suis bon à rien et ça me donne des gaz !

Sam : Mec, tu es impossible ! Et puis tu devrais te mettre au bio.

Dean : Ah oui pour ressembler à une banane séchée !

Sam dodeline de la tête et ne relève pas, ce serait perdre du temps.

Lindsay : Vous êtes en France, donc vous mangerez français ! Je vous cuisinerais un bon plat.


	3. Sur la trace du démon

**Chapitre 3 – Sur la trace du Démon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay : Etes-vous sûr de vouloir partir tous les deux ? Vous ne connaissez pas le coin et vous êtes étrangers, j'ai peur que les familles ne vous ouvrent pas leur porte !

Dean : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes habitués… Mon charme naturel les rassurera, et l'air de chien battu de Sammy les apprivoisera.

Sam à deux doigts de rétorquer, se ravise et part en direction de la voiture de Bobby.

Lindsay : Narcissique en plus Dean – dit-elle ironiquement-

Sur ces paroles, les duos se forment et partent chacun remplir leur mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Sur le trajet de l'école, Lindsay interroge Bobby.

Lindsay : Sam et Dean, ils sont qui pour toi, Bobby.

Bobby : Les fils d'un ami.

Lindsay : Du temps où tu habitais dans le Dakota ?

Bobby : Oui. A cette époque, j'étais propriétaire d'une casse. Un jour, John, leur père, est tombé en panne sur la route. Après avoir marché une à deux heures, il est arrivé et m'a demandé si je pouvais remorquer sa voiture et lui faire les réparations. Le contact s'est fait très vite, on s'est raconté nos vies. Nous avions un point commun, la mort de notre femme –un sanglot se fait ressentir-. Il m'a montré des photos de ses fils, Sam et Dean. On a partagé un repas et comme il était trop tard pour commencer les réparations, je lui aie proposé de rester la nuit, ce jour-là est née une amitié. Une Impala est à l'origine de notre amitié, Baby comme Dean l'appelle –en souriant-

Lindsay : Et qu'est-il devenu ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

Bobby : -cherchant un mensonge- il est décédé des suites d'une maladie.

Lindsay : je suis désolée Bobby. Alors Sam et Dean sont comme moi, orphelins. Mais nous avons un ange gardien, toi Bobby. Nous voilà arrivé au bureau du Directeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Elle frappe trois coups à la porte.

Le directeur : Entrez.

Lindsay : Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

Le directeur : Bonjour Madame BOWERS –lui serrant la main-. J'ai appris pour l'enlèvement de Julie, je suis sincèrement navré pour vous. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésitez pas !

Lindsay : Merci. Et bien oui… Oh pardon, je vous présente Monsieur SINGER, un ami de la famille et avocat. Il souhaiterait vous posez quelques questions.

Le directeur : Oui oui bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

Bobby : Comme vous le savez, une dizaine d'enfants sont portés disparus et d'après les éléments en ma possession, j'ai su que la maîtresse habituelle a été remplacée. Pourriez-vous me parler de cette remplaçante ?

Le directeur : Elle s'est présentée suite à ma demande auprès de l'académie. Une femme très gentille, aimable et séduisante, j'en conviens –l'air penaud-.

Lindsay : Excusez-moi, mais euh… Pourriez-vous nous la décrire physiquement, s'il vous plaît.

Le directeur : Grande, cheveux long rousse, yeux bleus.

Bobby : Avait-elle un comportement inhabituel avec les enfants ?

Le directeur : Inhabituel ?

Lindsay : Les prenait-elle dans ses bras ? Leur offrait-elle des cadeaux ? Vous voyez des attentions particulières que d'autre maîtresses n'auraient pas.

Le directeur : Oui c'est vrai qu'elle était souvent avec eux, ça lui arrivait de les serrer dans ses bras quand ils se faisaient du mal, mais rien de choquant. Remarquez, je me souviens d'une chose, je l'ai surprise un jour à offrir un bracelet avec des pendants style shambala, c'est le bijou à la mode en ce moment.

Lindsay : Oui il me semble en avoir vu un au poignet de Julie, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé de ce bijou.

Le directeur : Peut- être a-t-elle eu peur que vous lui prendriez pour le rendre à la maîtresse.

Lindsay : Sans doute…-avec un tremolo dans la voix-

Bobby : Auriez-vous un nom à me donner et une adresse de domicile ?

Le directeur : Alors, je regarde dans mon dossier –il compulse le dossier- Melle Morgan elle a réservé une chambre d'hôtel « le Papillon Doré ». Tenez, voici l'adresse. Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est derrière tout ça.

Bobby : C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Merci de nous avoir consacré de votre temps. Au revoir.

Lindsay : Merci. Au revoir.

Le directeur : Au revoir et si besoin, je me répète mais n'hésitez pas.

Bobby et Lindsay sortent du bureau, content des informations recueillies. Sur le chemin du retour, Bobby appelle les garçons pour leur faire part des informations, et s'arrêtent faire quelques courses au supermarché.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean toujours dans le feu de l'action, questionnent les parents. Quand la dernière porte se referme sur eux, ils résument les faits.

Sam : La maîtresse est gentille, belle et sent bon…

Dean : Raconte de belles histoires et leur offre un bracelet –détail donné par le directeur de l'école à Bobby- style shambala.

Sam : Faut voir si Julie a eu ce genre de bracelet…

Dean : Une question me taraude… Pourquoi un bracelet ?

Sam : Yep… Et aussi, pourquoi enlever que des enfants ?

Dean : Ouai !? Faut absolument trouver le carnet noir du père à Lindsay…

Sam : Pour ça faudrait éloigner Lindsay de la maison pour fouiller…

Dean : Bobby s'en chargera !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ils s'installent en voiture et repartent pour le domicile de Lindsay. Synchronisé, le quatuor arrive en même temps au domicile de Lindsay.

Dean : Incroyable, le timing !

Chacun leur tour, ils entrent dans la maison.

Lindsay : Je vois souvent dans les films américains que vous vous servez un whisky chaque soir après une journée de boulot, donc si vous en voulez dite-moi.

Dean : Quelle belle image on a de nous, on passe pour des alcolos ! –avec un sourire en coin-

Sam : On boit de la bière aussi !

Bobby : sans oublier le vin !

Lindsay : Et l'eau ça vous tente ?

Ils rient tous de ce cliché cinématographique, Lindsay serre un verre à chacun et s'assoie au côté de Sam sur le canapé. Sans perdre un instant, ils font un récapitulatif de la situation.

Dean : Donc on sait que le démon est une femme.

Sam : Qu'elle offre un bracelet aux enfants élus. D'ailleurs Lindsay, tu as mémoire de ce bijou au poignet de Julie ?

Lindsay : Oui il me semble que Julie en portait un mais je crains qu'elle me l'ait caché –une larme se forme au coin de l'œil-… De crainte que je lui prenne.

Sam pose sa main sur la sienne en geste de réconfort et la regarde avec compassion.

Sam : Courage Lindsay, nous allons la retrouver. Bon déjà, on a une adresse d'où elle vit. Va falloir lui rendre une visite.

Bobby : Si elle est toujours ici…

Dean : Bonne question ! Sam on ira y faire un tour à la nuit tombée, c'est à ce moment- là que le démon œuvre.

Sam : Et si on la croise ?

Dean : Improvisation frérot ! Sel, eau bénite ça la rafraîchira.

Lindsay : Pour l'heure faut manger. Continuer de réfléchir, moi je vais préparer à manger.

Dean : C'est quoi au menu ?

Lindsay : Pas d'hamburger ni bière en tout cas. Cuisine française Dean. C'est une surprise…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Dean : Oh bitch, I'm afraid ! What is it?

En voyant la réaction de Dean Lindsay éclate de rire et s'enferme dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dean : Peut- être est-ce le moment d'aller dans le bureau.

Sam : Oui on pourrait mais faudrait que l'un de nous aille dans la cuisine avec Lindsay pour veiller au grain.

Bobby : Je vais dans le bureau, j'aurais plus de chance de le trouver.

Dean : Ok Bobby, tu as raison, tu le connais mieux que nous ! Sam tu vas aider Lindsay à cuisiner. Et moi je vais faire un petit somme.

Sam : Et si tu préparais notre visite à cette demoiselle Morgan ! Tu dormiras plus tard !

Dean : Quel rabat-joie !

Sur cet échange, Sam rejoint Lindsay en cuisine pour l'assister.

Lindsay : Que fais-tu ici Sam ?

Sam : Je viens te filer un coup de main et apprendre à cuisiner à la française.

Elle regarde et sourit.

Lindsay : Dean et toi n'êtes pas rassurés sur ce repas. Il t'envoie en reconnaissance – rit-elle

Sam : Peut- être… Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?

Lindsay : Corvée de patate. Tiens prends l'économe et épluche-les !

Sam et Lindsay s'affaire à la tambouille. Ils profitent de ce moment pour échanger sur les habitudes différentes françaises et américaines, stupeur, rire, taquinerie fusent. Elle raconte des anecdotes sur Julie et Stephen et en contrepartie Sam fait de même, enfin ce qui est racontable ! Cet instant de gaieté procure à Lindsay un bien être agréable même s'il est de courte durée. Quand à Sam, il apprécie ce temps privilégié avec Lindsay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la salle à manger, Dean les entend rire et une envie de se joindre à eux le tente pour revivre un semblant de bonheur familial. Il se lève avance devant la porte de la cuisine, prêt à ouvrir, se ravise et fais demi-tour. Non Sam en a plus besoin que moi, après son passage dans la cage avec Lucifer, il doit panser son cœur de plaisir –pense-t-il-

Il se rassoit sur le canapé, se resserre un whisky. Il pose sa tête sur le dossier du sofa, ferme les yeux. Des souvenirs d'antan font surface. D'un passé où il revoit sa vie avec ses parents, Sam et lui, partageant des moments de fou rire, de jeux, de repas de famille, de disputes… La nostalgie s'empare de lui, mais il retient ses larmes. Bobby arrive sur ces entre faits, avec le carnet noir dans les mains.

Bobby : Je l'ai déniché, Dean.

Il relève la tête, se frotte le visage comme pour effacer sa tristesse. Bobby n'est pas dupe mais connaissant la fierté de Dean, il se tait.

Dean : Super Bobby. La chasse va prendre vie.

Bobby : Et dans le bureau, il y a de quoi la renvoyer dans les enfers ! Et je crois qu'il est temps de dire la vérité à Lindsay à propos de son père. Car, vu ce qu'il y a dans le bureau, elle est en danger… Donc faut la préparer à son destin.

Dean : Oui Bobby tu n'as plus le choix.

Bobby : Je sais, Dean. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de sa vie avec Julie…

Dean : Je suppose comme la nôtre… Une vie de chasseuse pour Lindsay et Julie à sa majorité, car les démons n'auront de cesse de les poursuivre. Ce sera leur destin à elle deux.

Bobby : Shit ! J'aimerais tellement leur épargner ça…

A peine sa phrase terminée, Lindsay et Sam font irruption dans la salle à manger. Bobby et Dean mal à l'aise sur ce que Lindsay est pu entendre de leur conversation. Silencieusement Lindsay s'avance dos tourné aux hommes, se libère les bras en déposant sur la table les couverts, assiettes, verres. Dans sa tête, le mot « épargner » ne cesse de se répéter. Sam ayant entendu aussi cette fin de phrase se doute du sujet de conversation, grâce à Dean qui lui montre discrètement le carnet noir. Il rejoint Lindsay près de la table, y dépose le plat chaud.

Lindsay pose son regard interloqué sur Dean s'enfonçant dans le sofa gêné et regarde un tableau imaginaire accroché au mur, Sam bras croisé sur la poitrine fuyant son regard et ne sachant sur quel pied danser, et pour finir sur Bobby embarrassé, les yeux fixant le sol.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Lindsay lâcha sa question tonitruante.

Lindsay : Epargner quoi et à qui ?

Bobby : Tu ne veux pas qu'on se restaure avant ?

Lindsay : Non ! -avec insistance- votre manège d'enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise m'interpelle et m'agace. Je sens que depuis quelques heures, vous me cachez quelque chose, alors raconte Bobby et n'essaye pas de me mentir s'il te plaît !

Dean : Sam si on allait voir la chambre de Julie si on trouve ce fameux bracelet.

Sam : Très bonne idée Dean. On vous laisse discuter, vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Lindsay : Oui je crois… Abandonnez le bateau et laissez Bobby gouverner.

Dean : Très poétique Lindsay !

Sam lui donne un coup de coude sur le bras pour lui spécifier de se taire, le pousse vers l'escalier et monte à l'étage, quand à Lindsay, le fusille du regard.

Bobby : Allez-y mes garçons, ce sera mieux.

Dean et Sam partit. Lindsay s'adresse à Bobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay : Je t'écoute Bobby.

Bobby : Ton père -il hésite- était chasseur de démon, tout comme moi, le père de Dean et Sam qui le sont eux même. Mon rôle avant tout est de faire des recherches sur les démons, fantômes etc… Et je sers de couverture aux chasseurs. Je m'explique, quand par exemple, Dean et Sam enquêtent, ils se font passer pour des agents du FBI, si les flics ont un doute sur eux, ils composent le numéro de téléphone qui est noté sur leur carte de visite et cela les conduit directement à moi et je me fais passer pour leur supérieur.

Lindsay : C'est de cette façon que tu as connu papa ?

Bobby : Oui. Les chasseurs sont une grande famille. Nous sommes beaucoup à évoluer dans ce monde mais personne ne le sait.

Lindsay : Papa est devenu chasseur comment ?

Bobby : C'est de génération en génération, un héritage en quelque sorte -avec un rictus-

Lindsay : Il était un bon chasseur ?

Bobby : Très bon oui.

Lindsay : Mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui ?

Bobby : Plus fort peut-être pas mais plus sournoise.

Lindsay : Sournoise ? Une démone alors ?

Bobby : Et je pense que c'est la même que la tienne. Raison pour laquelle je devais retrouver ce carnet -il montre le carnet à Lindsay- il y consignait tout.

Lindsay : Et tu l'as trouvé où ?

Bobby : Dans son bureau, dans cette maison.

Lindsay : Attend son bureau, mais quel bureau et comment sais-tu que c'est le même démon -elle s'affole- et je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un bureau dans cette maison !

Bobby : Une porte sous la cage d'escalier, caché par le meuble à chaussure. Je te montrerais plus tard. Pour la démone, je le sais, car la veille de sa mort il m'a appelé pour m'informer de sa chasse et qu'il voulait que je te mette en sécurité dans le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Maintenant que j'y repense, Il devait sentir que c'était la fin…

Lindsay : Quand tu dis que d'être chasseur est un héritage, il y va de même pour moi et Julie ?

Bobby : Euuhh ! Je suis désolé de ma réponse mais oui Lindsay. Quand les démons trouveront votre trace, ils n'auront de cesse de vous pourchasser.

Lindsay : C'est ça que tu voudrais nous épargner ?

Bobby : Oui, mais hélas le destin est écrit Lindsay. Il faut s'y résoudre.

Lindsay : Ce n'est pas possible Bobby -suppliante- Julie n'as que 9 ans, que veux-tu qu'elle comprenne à ça. On pourrait fuir quelque part pour s'y cacher, changé d'identité… Je ne sais pas moi !

Bobby : J'aimerais tellement ma chérie !

Lindsay : Ce n'est pas tant pour moi Bobby. Je me suis toujours sentie différente des autres. Cet esprit d'aventure est en moi. Mais Julie est si innocente.

Bobby : Elle l'a aussi dans le sang, crois-moi ! Comme je te l'ai dit c'est un legs de génération en génération.

Lindsay : La démone est au courant, Bobby ?

Bobby : Je crains que oui…

Lindsay : Donc on n'est pas sûr de retrouver Julie vivante -au bord des larmes et se préparant au pire- non je ne la laisserais pas faire Bobby -tapant du poing sur la table- je me battrais à mort s'il le faut mais elle ne tuera pas mon enfant ! Je m'en fais la promesse -déterminée-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se lève du canapé, dresse la table. Entre temps Sam et Dean redescendent bredouille. Sur l'invitation de Lindsay, ils s'installent autour de la table et partagent cette fameuse tartiflette cuisinée avec soin par Sam et Lindsay, dégustant un vin blanc de montagne du Crépy.

Pour couper court au lourd silence, Dean s'exclame.

Dean : Excellent ce plat et ce vin est divin ! La France et ses trésors gastronomiques. Félicitation Sammy, je ne te connaissais pas ce côté cuistot.

Sam : Merci Dean, mais j'ai surtout suivi les instructions de Lindsay -cherchant du regard Lindsay-

Lindsay : Merci ce n'est pas grand- chose –répond-elle mais loin dans ses pensées-

Bobby : Sammy ton séjour en France t'auras révéler un talent de chef de cuisine.

Dean : Ca change de griller les restes des corps fantomatiques -rit-il-

Sam : Deeeeeeeeean ! Je ne pense pas que ta blague soit la bienvenue là !

Lindsay relève le visage plaqué d'un sourire.

Lindsay : Excellent Dean ! D'ailleurs je crois que nous avons un de ces corps sur le feu qui nous attend. Cette demoiselle Morgan va avoir chaud, croyez-moi ! Etant une chasseuse à partir de ce soir, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe à cette pouffiasse ! Finissons ce repas et préparons notre plan.

Dean : Welcome to the club of the killers of devils

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le repas se termine sur une note enjouée mais chacun conscient de la chasse à accomplir…


	4. L'origine du mal

**Chapitre 4 – L'original du mal**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le diner achevé, chacun met la main à la pâte et débarrasse la table, passe un coup d'éponge sur la nappe et fait la vaisselle. Ces tâches ménagères accomplies, le quatuor se réunit devant la porte du bureau secret d'Edward et pénètre à l'intérieur. Lindsay les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant cette pièce mystique.

Lindsay : Comment papa a-t-il pu me cacher cette pièce aussi longtemps !?

Bobby : Les points forts des chasseurs pour garder secret leur jardin s'appellent la discrétion, le silence.

Ebahie devant ce spectacle de trésors enfoui sous une cage d'escalier. Comment imaginer que sous ces marches se trouvait l'antichambre d'un chasseur tueur de démon. Un endroit si confiné regorgeant d'armoires pourvues d'étagères où étaient rangés des fioles de potions magiques, poisons, antidotes, des flasques contenant de l'eau bénite pour se protéger d'éventuel fantômes, sel, des tables tapissées de feuilles sur lesquelles des croquis étaient dessinés des visages de démons, de monstres, des plans de maisons, châteaux, grottes, souterrains, des rébus, des livres sacrés, des grimoires, le fameux carnet de cuir noir. Dans un coin au fond à droite, une porte coulissante montée sur rail, Lindsay la tire et voit toutes sortes d'armes ancestrales, dagues, poignards, pieux en bois, armes à feu, fusil, colt.

Pendant que Dean, Sam et Bobby feuillettent les écrits, reluquent les armes. Lindsay intriguée par un grand rideau de velours rouge écarlate, couvrant le mur de gauche, s'empresse de le tirer bouché bée par la découverte de photos d'enfants recouvrant la façade avec chacune des annotations, âge, date de naissance, jours, heure, lieux de l'enlèvement, reliées entre elles par des traits rouges, comme si son père voulait reproduire un itinéraire des disparitions. Sam fût le premier à rejoindre Lindsay devant cette fresque et décontenancé appela Bobby et Dean.

Sam : Hey les gars venez voir ça.

Bobby : On arrive… Ouah la la, mais qu'est-ce…

Dean : On dirait un plan…

Tous les quatre se tortillent la tête pour pouvoir trouver la finalité.

Sam : Pentagramme

Dean : Quoi Sammy !?

Sam : C'est un pentagramme.

Bobby : Oui Sam à raison, mais il manque des branches.

Lindsay : Manque de temps, cette diablesse l'a tué avant !

Dean : Depuis elle a dû avancer… Donnez-moi un crayon -tapant ses doigts dans le creux de sa main- faut que l'on trace les nouvelles disparitions.

Sam : Je vais potasser le carnet, il y a sûrement d'autres indices de notés.

Bobby : Je te suis Sam.

Lindsay : Je reste avec Dean pour l'aider dans le traçage.

Dean : Ca y est notre œuvre est finie. Regarde Lindsay, le pentagramme est achevé mais l'enlèvement de Julie est en trop et je me demande pourquoi ?

Sam : Moi je sais -s'écrie Sam- il n'est pas en trop, Julie est la pièce maîtresse. Sa m…

Lindsay : Mort. Tu peux le dire Sam, je dois me préparer au pire !

Sam : Mort -mal à l'aise- est le dernier morceau de son puzzle pour faire revenir son Dieu…

Sam lit à haute voix le récit d'Edward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Paris 1985 – Je m'appelle Edward Lovecraft, je suis chasseur et tueur de démon. Je fais partie d'une longue lignée de chasseur. J'ai feuilleté ce carnet mais aucun récit sur cette démone. Alors comme feu mes aïeux, je retrace sur ses pages blanches ma chasse Kaahan dans le moindre détail. Puisse cet écrit venir en aide à mes successeurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'arpente une ruelle sombre, étroite, une brume empêchant de voir clairement. Muni d'une lampe torche, je projette sa lumière sur les bâtiments qui m'entoure, m'arrête net sur une porte cochère en fer forgé noire. Je regarde autour de moi pour m'assurer que je sois bien seul, sors de ma poche mon croche serrure, fais sauter celle-ci et entre à l'intérieur de la demeure austère. J'avance prudemment dans le corridor froid, inquiétant, tamisé, tous mes sens en alerte, comme sur le qui-vive, qu'un hôte du manoir me surprenne. Mes yeux comme affolés se jettent sur les murs, les plafonds, le sol.

Sur les murs sont accrochés des tablettes sur lesquelles sont représentées les Cités Perdues de la civilisation Maya, Chichen Itza, Copan, Copa, Naachtun, Palenque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward : Les cités perdues du Peuple Maya, mais il en manque une, la Cité Tikal, étonnant…

Après quelque pas, je pénètre dans un hall et découvre sur le sol, le tracer d'un double cercle, dans l'espace est esquissé, des soleils, lunes, étoiles, serpents, en son centre un pentagramme, non pas avec de la peinture mais du sang humain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward : Si j'en crois la texture épaisse du liquide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au milieu du cercle, se dresse un autel sur lequel sont gravées des inscriptions, encensoir, bol en terre cuite, statuettes, posés sur le côté un couteau représentant une forme de serpent et une sorte d'aiguille. Une fresque couvrant le tour du hall, narrant probablement l'ère de la civilisation maya. Je prends en photo les inscriptions, les objets, tout ce qui peut m'orienter pour faire connaissance de ce démon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward : Pas de doute, suis au bon endroit… Le satanisme règne ici.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De retour à mon domicile, je m'enferme dans mon bureau et m'attèle à l'identification de la statuette, elle représente Kukultan, Dieu de la Résurrection et de la Réincarnation, nombre de prêtres et prêtresses se vouaient à son culte pour avoir la vie éternelle.

A l'aide de ma chambre noire, je développe les clichés et procède à la traduction des hiéroglyphes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'après les symboles représentés sur les murs de l'antre du démon, l'entité chassée est la Prêtresse Kaahan originaire de la civilisation Maya et règne sur la cité Chichen Itza, située dans la péninsule du Yucatan au Mexique. Elle voue un culte à Kukultan, Dieu de la Résurrection et Réincarnation ayant vécu dans la Cité Kalakmul. Ces symboles racontent qu'elle prenait le cœur d'enfant, pour en faire offrande à son Dieu, qui lui assurait vie éternelle.

Le bol en terre cuite servait à brûler du copal, une sorte de résine, un liquide se formait, trempait l'aiguillon de pastenague, piquait la victime pour l'endormir et à l'aide du couteau d'obsidienne, lui prélevait le cœur. Le sacrifié était un enfant, pour sa jeunesse, beauté et force.

Quand son peuple fût décimé, elle parcourut d'autres cités pour perpétuer sa quête. Elle laissa derrière elle, morts et ruines. C'est dans la cité de Tikal, que le souverain Jasaw Chan K'Awiil, emprisonna Kaahan dans une des Pyramide jumelle de son temple, le Complexe N. Mais avant que les murs de pierre ne se referment sur elle, elle jura de se venger :

« - Mi Dios vendrá y me librará de mi prisión de piedra, y este día allí, juro delante de mi Dios, que tú y tus descendencias serán maldichas para la eternidad y perecerán. » Ces mots finirent dans un rire machiavélique.

« - Mon Dieu viendra et me délivrera de ma prison de pierre, et ce jour- là, je jure devant mon Dieu, que toi et tes descendances seront maudits pour l'éternité et périront… »

Le souverain tressaillit à ces mots, mais ne se laissa pas intimider et scella par un sceau sacré l'entrée en psalmodiant :

« Sólo la sangre maldita de una virgen vaciar y la puerta cederá »

« - Seul le sang maudit d'une vierge coulera et la porte cédera… »

Après avoir consigné mes recherches, je me suis penché sur le moyen de mettre fin à ces meurtres.

Edward : Comment faire… Il y a sûrement un moyen… Si elle est revenue d'entre les morts à l'aide des forces obscures, il y a sûrement une arme, une incantation qui a le pouvoir de la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

J'ai relu ce carnet plusieurs fois en vain, donc j'ai pris le grimoire de la sorcellerie des trois et j'ai pu trouver une formule magique :

« Détruire un démon femelle :

Puisses les forces et les puissances célestes

Attirées vers nous cette femme funeste

Faire disparaître de son corps tout désir

Et permette que le feu la fasse périr. »

Et tout en récitant cette formule, lui poignarder le cœur avec la dague céleste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'entends un bruit de porte qui claque dans l'entrée, un vent glacial s'engouffre dans la maison, me monte un frisson dans tout le corps, un sifflement retentit comme le chant d'un serpent, je suis curieux mais aussi inquiet ! Ce sera peut -être mon dernier témoignage, donc je vous confie mon secret de la boîte de pandore… J'ouvre une boîte en métal couleur argent, dépose le carnet à l'intérieur, ôte une pierre apparente du mur, glisse mon précieux trésor, renverse de l'eau bénite dessus, l'entoure de sel, remet la pierre et j'y dessine le pentacle de protection contre le mal. J'appelle mon ami Bobby, lui raconte tout et lui demande de prendre soin de ma fille Lindsay… »

J'avance et entrouvre la porte du bureau, un filet de nuage sort de ma bouche, une odeur de souffre dans l'air, elle est là !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam : Fin du récit.

Lindsay larmes aux yeux, claque la porte et se réfugie dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean : Dur dur pour Lindsay ! Il faut trouver la dague céleste, son repaire. Pour moi, elle est dans les souterrains. Il y a une brèche dans la salle à manger et je pense que l'entrée de son antre se fait par là…

Bobby : Et la chambre de l'hôtel ?

Sam : Couverture Bobby. Mais rien n'empêche d'y faire un tour quand même.

Sur ces mots Sam sort du bureau, se dirige vers l'escalier. Arrivant devant la chambre de Lindsay, il l'entend sangloter, mal au cœur pour elle. Il comprend sa douleur face à la perte d'un père surtout au vu des circonstances de la mort, rajouté à ça, le décès d'un mari, l'enlèvement d'un enfant, et le comble ces évènements funeste prospérés par le même démon, cela fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Il hésite, puis se décide enfin à frapper à la porte. Sam perçoit un murmure répondre « entre ». Il ouvre la porte, la referme, en quelque pas le voilà à ses côté. Lindsay se relève pâle comme un linge, les traits du visage tirés par la souffrance de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, les yeux débordant de détresse et d'incompréhension, un regard implorant, l'empathie de Sam le pousse à la prendre dans bras, geste qu'il se refuse de faire d'ordinaire. Mais avec Lindsay c'est différent, leurs épreuves sont les mêmes. Il sent une alchimie entre eux, il ne peut se battre contre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il confie à Lindsay ce passé enfoui au fond de lui. Cette peine qui vous meurtrie le cœur, vous torture l'âme jours et nuits. La mort de Jessie l'avait mis plus bas que terre, ne trouvant le repos que dans l'alcool, passés des nuits de débauches dans des night club les plus sordides, provoquer des bagarres en espérant trouver celui qui ferai cessé cette vie de merde que Sam s'était construite. Toutes ces nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, revivant sans cesse la mort de Jessie, il revoyait son corps désarticulé, ses cheveux auréolant son visage, aimanté au plafond de leur chambre, mangé par les flammes de l'enfer. Ce regard implorant son aide… Et lui restant là, sans pouvoir l'aider ! Ce sentiment de colère, de culpabilité qui le hante chaque jour que de Dieu fait, recherchant à n'importe quel prix la rédemption, sans jamais réussir !

Lindsay : Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ça ?

Sam : -Serrant les poings- Je ne vis pas Lindsay, je survis !

Lindsay : Où puises-tu cette force ?

Sam : Dean. Un soir de fête, il m'a retrouvé dans un bar complètement saoul. Je lui est dis que c'était de sa faute. Oui, car en venant me voir une semaine avant, il avait conduit le démon à Jessie. Il devait payer pour ça. Alors j'ai levé le poing mais tellement l'ivresse de l'alcool m'avait enivré, Dean a esquivé et j'ai fini droit dans le mur. Assommé par le béton, je me suis écroulé… A mon réveil, j'étais dans l'Impala et depuis on ne c'est plus quitté. Et on c'est promis de le traquer et de le tuer.

Lindsay : Et ce démon ?

Sam : Azazel, le démon aux yeux jaune.

Lindsay : Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Sam : Oui et anéanti. J'ai eu ma vengeance. Mais il n'y a pas un jour, où je pense à Jessie.


	5. A la chasse de Kaahan

**Chapitre 5 – A la chasse de Kaahan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Lindsay : Et si Julie était morte… Que vais-je devenir Sam ! Je ne crois pas avoir la force d'y survivre -pleurant à chaudes larmes- Et encore moins vivre dans cette maison de malheur, seule !

Sam : Ton destin est d'être une chasseuse, Lindsay. Cette maison, cette absence ne t'appartiendront plus, ta demeure sera la route comme Dean, Moi, Bobby et tous les chasseurs. Ta douleur, ta souffrance, ta colère alimenteront ta vengeance… La vengeance est une arme indestructible, Lindsay.

Lindsay : Je ne veux pas de cette vie !-en criant-

Sam : On n'échappe pas à son destin Lindsay. Ton chemin est écrit, tu auras beau te battre, fuir, ça te pourchassera. Ton père, ton grand-père, ton arrière- grand-père et ainsi de suite ont eu cette destinée. Eux aussi ont perdu des êtres chers et pourtant, ils ont accepté cette fatalité. Tu te dois, par respect pour eux, à accomplir ta mission -dit-il fermement- que penserait Julie de ton abandon !? Maman m'a laissé mourir à cause de ses états d'âmes et son refus de se battre. Et Stephen, serait-il mort pour rien ! Lindsay, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, encore tout à l'heure, tu voulais vaincre cette poufiasse de prêtresse, où est cette guerrière !?

Lindsay : Elle a peur… Peur de l'avenir !

Sam : Nul besoin d'avoir peur, tu n'es pas seule ! Bobby est là, et nous aussi. Nous t'aiderons dans cette nouvelle vie. Je te le promets. Et pour l'instant, rien ne dit que Julie est morte. Allez viens au salon, nous allons établir un plan d'attaque.

Lindsay : Sam -le regard reconnaissant- merci…

Sam lui sourit, lui tend la main, Lindsay met sa main dans la sienne et se laisse conduire jusqu'au salon. Elle est soulagée, sa peur, son incertitude, envolées. Elle sait que tout ira bien maintenant. Plantés dans le salon, Bobby et Dean commencent à établir un plan pour la chasse, en attendant Lindsay et Sam.

Dean : Sam et moi, on va aller visiter cette chambre d'hôtel afin de voir ce qui s'y passe. Pendant ce temps, toi et Lindsay, vous cherchez le moyen d'ouvrir cette brèche. Je persiste à croire que c'est l'entrée de son antre. Et cette dague céleste à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Bobby : Dans le carnet, il y a la photo, tiens regarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Dean : OK. Faut regarder dans l'armurerie d'Edward.

Bobby : J'y vais.

Sam : Nous sommes là.

Dean : Sam, on va à l'hôtel.

Lindsay : Et moi ?

Dean : Avec Bobby, vous allez chercher cette dague et un moyen d'ouvrir la brèche, je pense que c'est l'entrée de la tanière de Kaahan.

Lindsay : Très bien. Attention à vous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Après s'être munis de quelques armes de défense, Sam et Dean partent pour l'hôtel. Bobby et Lindsay fouillent le bureau à la recherche de la dague.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Enfin à l'hôtel « le papillon doré », les garçons se présentent au réceptionniste qui en fait est une réceptionniste. Une blonde pulpeuse digne d'un film pour adulte averti, ils s'échangent un regard moqueur et s'interroge sur lequel des deux sera Casanova. D'un geste de tête entendu, Dean s'approche et s'accoude au comptoir.

Dean : Bonsoir belle demoiselle -tout sourire-

La réceptionniste : Bonsoir beau gosse -yeux pétillant de coquinerie-

Dean : Mon frère et moi avons besoin d'un renseignement -langoureusement-

A son tour, elle s'accoude et se rapproche du visage de Dean.

La réceptionniste : Et quel genre de renseignement -baladant ses yeux de Sam à Dean-

Dean : Nous cherchons une jeune femme…

La réceptionniste : Ah oui -caressant la main de Dean-

Dean : Melle Morgan

Elle se lève comme vexée, que cette jeune femme ne soit pas elle. Dean sentant la réticence de cette dernière, rattrape sa main la porte à ses lèvres avec un œil malicieux.

Dean : C'est juste que mon frère a craqué sur elle et comme il est timide et… enfin tu sais, il a jamais… tu vois !?

Sam entendant ces paroles le toise d'un regard colérique mais se tait.

Dean : Tu vois cela le met mal à l'aise…

La réceptionniste : -sous le charme- Oui je comprends, mais à son âge encore puceau, c'est dommage vu le physique, comment ça se fait !?

Dean : Il est de la vielle école…

La réceptionniste : Et toi non !?

Dean : Pas vraiment non -les lèvres plein de promesses-… Alors tu veux bien me rendre ce petit service.

La réceptionniste : Oui, mon petit mignon –posant un doigt sur la bouche de Dean- Laisse-moi voir sur le registre…

Dean se retourne du côté de Sam impatient, levant le pouce en l'air avec un clin d'œil.

La réceptionniste : Chambre 66

Dean : Elle vit encore là ?

La réceptionniste : La clef est dans le tableau donc elle est sortie, je suppose !

Dean : Serait-il possible d'avoir la clef -d'une voix suave-

La réceptionniste : C'est que… Je n'ai pas le droit.

Dean : Personne ne le saura… Et penses que tu seras celle qui a rendu mon frère heureux.

La réceptionniste : Ok, 5 minutes -tendant les clefs-

Dean : Merci ma beauté… -saisissant les clefs- tu as la peau douce, normal pour une déesse.

La réceptionniste sous le charme rougit.

Sam faisant les cent pas, émet un petit sifflement d'exaspération. Dean l'entend, lance un baiser, mais revient vers le comptoir.

Dean : Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit prénom ?

La réceptionniste : Ruby

Dean : Un diamant… Cela te va à ravir ! -clin d'œil-

Il s'éloigne et rejoint Sam. Ils montent l'escalier, parcourent le couloir, passent devant six portes jusqu'à trouver la chambre 66.

Sam : On a passé 6 portes, chambre 66. 666 chiffres de l'Antéchrist, Dean.

Dean : Ouaih… Entrons.

Dean ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la chambre suivi de Sam. Les deux frères avancent à petit pas, couvrant leurs arrières. Armes en main, ils passent au peigne fin, en vain !

Sam : On trouvera rien ni personne ici Dean.

Dean : Ouaih je m'en doutais… Il faut ré-ouvrir la brèche !

Sam : Et comment ? On n'en a pas le pouvoir, Dean.

Dean : Ce n'est pas faux. Mais il y a sûrement un moyen.

Sam : Ah moins de connaître une sorcière pratiquant la magie noire !

Dean : J'ai une meilleure idée… Et je n'aime pas les sorcières !

Sam : Bonne nouvelle Dean, et ?

Dean : Et… Tu ne vas pas aimer !

Sam : Essayes tout de même.

Dean : Rentrons d'abord chez Lindsay.

Sam : Je n'aime pas cet air que tu prends.

Dean : Quel air !? –innocemment étonné-

Sam : Cet air qui dit à situation désespérée, plan risqué !

Dean : Ce n'est pas mon genre Sammy !

Sam : C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. Ecoute Dean, dans cette affaire on n'est pas tout seul ok, il y a Lindsay et Bobby, alors tes idées surprises ne sont pas les bienvenues !

Dean : Je suis ici pour chasser et tuer un démon Sam, je n'ai pas le temps de m'épancher sur les caprices des uns et des autres. La vie n'est rose pour personne, faut faire face ! Alors arrête de m'emmerder avec ton empathie et grandit Sam.

Sam : Caprices ! Je t'emmerde avec mon empathie… Tu t'entends parler un peu. Je te parle d'une femme qui a perdu son mari, sa fille enlevée et peut être morte, une enfant de 9 ans, Dean.

Dean : Et nous, Sam… On a perdu maman, papa et d'autres amis, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on s'est plaint ou qu'on a arrêté de vivre.

Sam : On est deux, Lindsay est seule ! Dean, je ne te demande pas de pleurer pour elle mais est au moins de la compassion.

Dean : -Mentant- La compassion, c'est un luxe que je n'ai pas Sam.

Sam : -Déçu- Tu me déçois Dean… J'en ai marre de supporter ton égoïsme. La chasse t'a rendue amer, aigri. J'ai perdu ce frère qui autrefois m'a sauvé de ma propre déchéance.

Dean : Ok, je t'ai écouté et visiblement, tu es l'homme parfait à l'âme pure -ironiquement-Maintenant que ton caca nerveux est fini, on va peut -être pouvoir continuer notre travail.

Sam : Ouaih…-Retenant son envie de le cogner-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ils sortent de la chambre, la referme. Dean rapporte les clefs à Ruby, jouant l'amoureux transi et lui donne un faux numéro de téléphone. En se disant, quel dommage, j'aurais pu passer un bon moment avec cette bombe ! Pendant ce temps, Sam l'attend dans la voiture, excédé par le comportement de son frère.

Dans ses souvenirs remontant à l'enfance, Dean le grand frère protecteur, celui qui lui préparait le petit déjeuner, qui veillait sur lui pendant que John allait chasser. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été affectueux mais pas au point de mépriser la nature humaine à ce point. Et tuer les démons lui donnent tant de plaisir, la haine qu'il éprouve est presque palpable. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver !? L'arrivée de Dean coupe Sam dans ra réflexion.

Sam : C'est bon le joli cœur à fini son manège de l'amoureux !

Dean : Et toi, remis de ta frustration fraternelle !?

Sam : Roule et ferme-là !

Dean : Ok, tu n'es pas d'humeur.

Pour troubler ce silence pesant, Dean allume l'autoradio, monte le son.

Dean : Sam, écoute ce son, c'est du tonnerre !

Sam : Bon Jovi.

Dean : Bon Jovi Rocks.

Habité par la musique, Dean frappe le volant et pousse la chansonnette, oubliant leur querelle l'espace d'un instant, Sam fredonne à son tour les paroles. Et d'un regard complice, les deux comparses élèvent leur voix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Dean et Sam :

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back

I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall

I've seen a million faces

And I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

I'm wanted dead or alive

Wanted dead or alive

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

C'est dans une ambiance musicale qu'ils arrivent enfin chez Lindsay. Dean coupe le contact, se tourne vers Sam.

Dean : Sammy, je suis désolé de mettre montré dur tout à l'heure. Je… Ton absence… Ta mort… Ton âme… Ton mur mental…-trop fier pour continuer- allez descendons de voiture et rentrons, Bobby et Lindsay nous attendent.

Sam ému par cette soudaine hésitation d'affection voire de confidence inachevée, acquiesce de la tête pour signifier à Dean, qu'il a compris ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Tout en ouvrant la porte et s'extirpant du véhicule.

Sam : Et cette idée alors ?

Dean : Rentrons.

Atteignant le perron, Dean fait mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans l'Impala.

Dean : Entre Sam, j'arrive.

Attendant que Sam ait pénétré et fermé la porte d'entrée.

Dean : Cass, j'ai besoin de toi… Viens mon petit ange. Cass ramène tes ailes… Cass, j'ai un travail pour toi.

Au bout de trois appels, toujours pas de Cass.

Dean : Oh ces anges, jamais là quand on a besoin ! Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaass…

Dean se retourne en direction de la maison, tête baissée fait quelques pas et soudainement une masse lumineuse se plante devant lui sans crier gare.

Castiel : Je suis là Dean.

Dean s'arrête net et pousse un juron.

Dean : Bitch… Tu pourrais prévenir du con !

Castiel : Que faites-vous à Paris ?

Dean : Tu en as mis du temps. Tu matais la télé « la terre vue du Paradis ».

Castiel : Désolé, je n'ai pas que vous.

Dean : Ca t'arrange bien, hein !

Castiel : Alors un travail pour moi, tu n'es pas mon boss !

Dean : Je ne suis pas ton employé non plu, mais quand tu as besoin de moi, je réponds présent.

Castiel : -Changeant de conversation- Elle est belle cette maison. Ah ces français, ils sont chics !

Dean : Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii et tu verrais leur jardin fleuri, un vrai paradis sur terre! Manque plus qu'un ange nain !

Castiel : -l'œil étonné- Ca existe ce genre de chose !?

Traversant la route presqu'en courant.

Castiel : -Emerveillé- Hey regarde, il y a une balançoire -il s'assoit et se balance-

Impatient Dean attrape Castiel par son éternel imper et le stoppe dans sa montée.

Dean : Oooooooooooooooh Cass, tu peux redescendre de ton nuage !

Castiel : Tu me sembles agité, Dean.

Dean : J'ai un démon à tuer qui se trouve être une femme, une brèche à ré-ouvrir donnant accès à son repaire, une dague céleste à dénicher je ne sais où. Donc oui, on peut dire que je suis agité !

Castiel : Et Sam, il est où dans tout ça ?

Dean : Dans la jolie maison dans laquelle tu vas me suivre. Euuuuh une dague céleste, tu n'aurais pas ça sur toi par hasard ?

Castiel : Les anges ne sont pas armés, Dean.

Dean : Mouaih… Bon on y va, j'ai un plan pour la brèche…

Castiel : Quel plan !?

Dean : Toi non plus, tu ne vas pas aimer…

Castiel : Hein et qui d'autre n'aimera pas ?

Dean : Vous tous en fait -lâchant un rire-

Il laisse derrière lui un Castiel éberlué par cette réponse. Néanmoins, il se décide à suivre Dean à l'intérieur de cette demeure.


	6. La dague céleste

**Chapitre 6 – La dague céleste**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Dean et Castiel rentrent dans la maison, traversent le couloir et retrouvent Sam, Lindsay, Bobby confortablement installés sur le canapé, écoutant Sam leur racontant la visite de la chambre d'hôtel du démon en appuyant sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouver de concret permettant de dépister Kaahan . Il évite soigneusement de parler de la dispute. Par contre, c'est avec moquerie qu'il relate le plan drague, Dean le séducteur. Ce qui provoque un rire joyeux.

Dean : Ah cela vous fait rire, hey Sam, tu leur as expliqué comment j'ai pu obtenir les clefs de la chambre !?

Lindsay : Oui, il nous a dit… Tu es quand même culotté-elle rit- Peux-tu nous présenter ton ami ?

Dean : Castiel, voici Lindsay.

Castiel : Lindsay ?-ahuri-

Dean : Oui, Lindsay, une recrue dans le monde merveilleux des tueurs de démons. Et une femme au tempérament de feu qui a chamboulé le cœur de notre Sammy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Réveillant leur rixe plus tôt dans la soirée, Sam le toise du regard qui semblait dire que Dean allait trop loin et qu'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage et pour appuyer cet impression, Sam se lève, le bouscule d'un coup d'épaule, monte à l'étage et rejoint la salle de bain. De là, pour se calmer, il s'asperge le visage d'eau fraîche. Il se contemple dans le miroir et voit Bobby juste derrière lui.

Bobby : Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Dean ?

Sam : Arffff, des querelles de frère, tu le connais Bobby !

Bobby : Je vous connais –insistant sur le vous- et c'est justement la raison de ma question-enlevant sa casquette- Alors ?

Sam : Comme à son habitude, il s'est montré froid, cinglant et sans cœur…

Bobby : Tu sais l'année de ta disparation lui a été très néfaste. Il t'a cherché sans relâche, à n'en plus dormir, interrogeant et massacrant les démons, jusqu'à vouloir pactiser avec la mal. Il s'en voulait horriblement de t'avoir laissé te sacrifier… Après tu es revenu, tu avais changé…-se frottant le haut de sa tête- Sam sans âme… Sam son petit frère…-remettant sa casquette-

Sam : Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas Bobby ? Et crois-tu que moi je suis fier de ce que j'ai été, de ce que j'ai fait…

Bobby : Dean est comme ça, il pense te protéger en te cachant ses faiblesses. Il a toujours été ton protecteur, celui sur qui te reposer. Quelque part, il refuse de voir que tu as grandi et de savoir que tu n'as plus besoin de lui, le fait souffrir… Silencieusement.

Sam : Etant donné la vie que l'on mène, ne plus avoir besoin de lui est faux… Mais est-ce-que le fait de ressentir ses sentiments, lui donne le droit d'être méprisant avec autrui Bobby ?

Bobby : Ecoute, notre statut de chasseur nous prive de tout bon sentiment. Si on s'attache de trop aux personnes qui nous entourent, les démons le sentiront et pour nous piéger, se serviront d'eux pour nous détruire. Ne juge pas Dean…

Sam : La personne en question, c'est Lindsay !

Bobby : -il baisse les yeux-Lindsay, je vois…-il toussote- C'est une chasseuse née Sam, elle saura se défendre.

Sam : Ok, je comprends-il hoche de la tête- Reprenons notre chasse, tuons Kaahan et après Dean et moi reprendrons la route avec nos malentendus...

Sur ces mots, il lance un sourire narquois, secoue la tête et rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la salle à manger. Suivi d'un Bobby embarrassé sachant que son discours à profondément blessé Sam ! Le sentant désemparé et sûrement en plein doute. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Sam sans âme avait détruit des vies, sans aucun remords. Bobby et Dean ont tout fait pour qu'il récupère son âme et lui reprochaient sa cruauté. Tous deux savaient que Sam en payait le prix et aujourd'hui, on le blâme pour son empathie.

Bobby : Ouaih… Pas facile…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sam : Alors la dague, l'avez-vous décelée ?

Lindsay : En tout cas, elle n'est pas dans l'armurerie, ni ailleurs dans la maison.

Castiel : Et pour la brèche ?

Sam : Dean a un plan mais lequel, ça on ne sait pas ! Il n'est pas décidé à nous en faire part.

Dean : Découvrons la cachette de cette dague et après on avisera sur la brèche. Que dis le carnet à son sujet ?

Bobby : Le carnet nous donne juste une photo et la façon de l'utiliser, c'est tout. Par contre, le grimoire nous indique qu'elle serait placée dans un écrin de pierre de Nanubis et exposée au musée du Louvre. Elle appartenait à un guerrier grec connu sous le nom de Gladiateur Borghèse.

Dean : Aucun descendant ?

Bobby : Le grimoire ne le précise pas. Faudrait jeter un coup d'œil sur internet.

Sam : Je vais m'en occuper.

Lindsay : Je me joins à toi Sam.

Dean : Castiel et moi allons échafauder un emploi du temps.

Castiel : Un emploi du temps ?

Dean : Un plan pour notre emprunt de la dague céleste.

Castiel : Emprunt ! Ce qui veut dire…

Dean : Un emprunt… On vol et on rend !

Castiel : Je ne peux pas faire ça, Dean ! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. J'en serais puni par mes pères.

Dean : Roooooooooooohhh, tu vas juste m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Bobby : Et le système d'alarme tu y penses ?

Dean : Je compte sur Cass… Il va pousser son cri d'ange !

Castiel : Pffffff… Mais… Je… Ce n'est…

Dean : Mais si Cass, j'en prends la responsabilité. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause, tu vas sauver la vie de million d'enfants, je pense que tes pères -levant les yeux au plafond et criant- n'y verront pas d'inconvénients, hein !-le ton provoquant-

Bobby : Hey Dean, tu as le plan de vol ?

Dean : J'y réfléchis…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Plus tard après un temps de réflexion pour Dean, Bobby et Castiel, de recherches internet par Sam et Lindsay.

Sam : Le gladiateur Borghèse était d'origine grecque et aucun descendant de vivant. D'après les archives, son arme fétiche était la dague céleste qui est exposée au Musée du Louvre, dans la Galerie Daru, Aile Denon - Rez-de-chaussée - Salle B. Et voici un dépliant du musée que Lindsay a conservé lors de sa dernière visite. Il est immense. Par contre, pas de plan des sous-sols !

Dean : Donc faut rentrer mais ne pas sortir…

Lindsay : Imaginons qu'il y a des détecteurs de mouvement, on fait comment ?

Dean : Ouaih… Faut absolument étudier les plans de ce foutu musée… Lindsay, tu ne connais personne qui travaille là !?

Lindsay : Non malheureusement… J'ai une idée. Vous êtes américains donc étrangers.

Dean et Sam : -En cœur- Et…

Lindsay : Touristes donc visite… Voilà l'idée. Je vous emmène au Louvre. Et dans le cadre de votre métier, Agent du FBI, vous souhaiteriez comparez et échanger des opinions sur l'efficacité de la sécurité. Et pour les besoins de cette enquête vous devez passée une nuit à l'intérieur. Bobby s'occupera du relais téléphonique pour vous couvrir, comme à son habitude. Qu'en pensez-vous messieurs ?

Sam : C'est jouable… Mais ils ne nous laisseront pas seuls toute la nuit.

Lindsay : Bah à vous de gérer après les mecs !

Dean : Mmmmm… Lindsay, j'aime ton plan ! Notre ange jouera Morphée.

Castiel : -déglutit et la mine défaite- Vous êtes des fous !

Sam : Autre souci et pas le moindre. Comment sortir avec la dague sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa disparition ?

Dean : Ah oui, bonne question Sammy !

Lindsay : -se grattant la tête- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Bobby : Ouaih… Ouaih… C'est idiot ça !

Castiel : -Souriant- Je peux peut être faire quelque chose

Lindsay, Dean, Bobby et Sam tournent la tête en même temps et s'exclament en canon.

Lindsay Dean Bobby, Sam : Quoi !

Castiel : Une illusion -regard mystérieux- Décrivez-là moi.

Dean : -En tendant la photo- Une lame acérée, courte, en arc de cercle de chaque côté, le manche en forme de croix enlacé d'un serpent aux yeux rouges. Tu peux faire ça toi !

Castiel : Faut tenter la chose… Mais l'effet illusoire ne durera pas longtemps ! Trouve-moi une dague et je la transforme en ce que tu veux.

Dean : Cass, tu es un Dieu !

Castiel avale péniblement sa salive, lève les yeux larmoyant au ciel en demandant pardon à son maître pour l'audace de Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ce premier plan établit. Ils passèrent à table pour déguster un bon bœuf bourguignon mijoté par les bons soins de Lindsay et Sam.

La soirée se constitue d'une pause jeux de société bien français le Monopoly. Lindsay prépare un couchage pour tout le monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Après une nuit reposante pour chacun, le programme de la journée s'enclenche. Les garçons s'habillent de leur costume trois pièces, Lindsay se vêt d'un tailleur working-girl, Castiel et son énigmatique imper beige pour finalement rester lui-même et Bobby met en place le système téléphonique. Le temps de boire un café et de manger une collation, c'est ensemble qu'ils prennent la route pour se rendre au musée. En chemin, ils revoient leur plan et la mission de chacun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A la caisse du musée, Lindsay prend la parole et explique au caissier la raison de sa présence.

Lindsay : Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente Lindsay Purple, je suis chargée d'accueillir trois Agents du FBI. Voici les Agents Stucker, Burck et Pride. Ils sont venu en France afin d'observer votre système de sécurité afin de comparer votre savoir-faire et le leur. Et pour cela, ils doivent y passer une journée et une nuit. Il est vrai que mes services ne vous ont pas prévenu et je le regrette. Mais est-il possible pour vous d'accéder à ma requête ?

Caissier : Je vais appeler le Directeur.

Le caissier contacte le directeur.

Caissier : Le directeur descend dans quelques minutes.

Lindsay : Merci Monsieur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Après 30 minutes d'attente, le directeur se présente au groupe. Et demande à téléphoner à leurs supérieurs. Sans hésiter, Dean et Lindsay tendent les cartes de visite.

Les deux appels téléphoniques passés, le directeur accepte sans trop de méfiance la demande de Lindsay qui intérieurement explose de contentement qu'en à la réussite du début de son plan.

Le caissier donne à chacun un plan du site, l'emplacement du bureau de surveillance, le bureau des agents de sécurité. Le directeur leur remet un badge à leur nom afin de pouvoir parcourir le musée sans difficultés.

Ensemble, les chasseurs se rendent directement auprès des agents de sécurité afin d'obtenir les plans des sous-sols, des caméras, alarmes du musée et ainsi ils purent comptabiliser le nombre d'agents de sécurité à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A la fermeture du Louvre, nos chasseurs s'occupent d'immobiliser les agents de sécurité.

Dean : Cass, tu chantes trop bien mec !

Cass : Merci Dean, Morphée va être jaloux…

Dean : Allez c'est parti les gars –se reprenant très vite- et fille…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ayant bien repérer le système de surveillance, le quatuor put tranquillement atteindre la salle où est exposée la dague céleste.

Sam : Bon et maintenant !?

Dean : On désarme l'alarme de l'écrin, on prend la dague et on se casse…

Sam : Tu as le code du boîtier de sécurité.

Dean : Oui frérot, je l'ai pris en photo lors de notre visite de la cabine des gardiens.

Lindsay : Bravo Dean, tu es génial !

Dean : Merci, merci…-frottant les bouts de ses doigts sur l'épaule-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sam compose le code, la cage vitrée de l'écrin se débloque et délivre le précieux trésor. Dean soulève la prison de verre et s'empare de la dague céleste, la range dans un sac. Pendant ce temps Lindsay tend la dague de substitution à Castiel, celui-ci ferme les yeux et d'un coup de main magique, l'arme tendue par Lindsay se transforme en dague céleste de Borghèse. Une fois cette métamorphose accomplie, Lindsay dépose le leurre dans l'écrin et referme le tout puis Sam recompose le code sécurité.

Lindsay : Castiel, combien de temps pour que ton leurre cesse ?

Castiel : 2 jours

Dean : Faut faire vite avec Kaahan.

Sam : 2 jours, c'est chaud…

Castiel : Pas le choix les garçons. Au pire, je reviendrais quelques minutes avant pour faire durer le plaisir !

Dean : Ooooooooh le coquin cet ange. Bon allons réveiller nos gros bébés.

Lindsay : Vont-ils se souvenir de quelque chose en particulier.

Castiel : De la conversation que vous aviez avec eux. Et qui était !?

Sam : La capacité d'images successives de leur caméra vidéo.

Dean : Un vrai petit génie, mon Sammy.

Lindsay : J'appelle Bobby pour l'informer de la réussite de notre emprunt et je vois s'il a du nouveau pour l'ouverture de la brèche.

Dean : Je pense à un détail encore, le détecteur de métal… Obligé qu'avec la dague l'alerte retentisse.

Sam : Castiel peut se téléporter en dehors.

Castiel : Oui je peux, mais faut le faire tout de suite.

Dean : Tiens les clés de la voiture. Tu sais ouvrir une voiture, Cass !

Castiel : Suis un ange Dean, pas un abruti !

Dean : On t'attend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Deux seconde plus tard, Cass revient de son aller-retour, réveille les agents de sécurité et la discussion reprit là où elle en était arrivée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Au petit matin, notre équipe sort du musée, monte en voiture et prend le chemin en direction de chez Lindsay pour retrouver Bobby.

Lindsay : Prochaine étape, l'ouverture de la brèche et mise à mort de Kaahan.

Dean : J'aime ça !

Sam : Et ton plan Dean.

Dean : Voyons déjà ce que Bobby a pu découvrir.

Sam : Je n'aime pas quand tu fais trainer les choses… Ce n'est jamais bon, Dean !

Dean : T'inquiète Sam, je n'ai jamais raté mes plans…

Lindsay : Quel suspense ! Mais on a qu'un jour Dean, alors ton côté joueur, on s'en fout un peu, j'ai envie de dire !

Dean : Non deux jours !

Lindsay : Le deuxième jour gardons-le pour remettre la dague céleste en place.

Sam : Lindsay a raison.

Castiel : Rien qu'en vous écoutant vous disputer, on perd notre temps. Une brèche de démon ne peut s'ouvrir qu'avec un démon de toute façon. Donc, faut trouver celui-ci.

Dean : Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une idée.

Sam : Précise !

Dean : Cela se résume en un mot pour l'instant. Mort.

Sam : Mort !?


	7. Le plan de Dean

**Chapitre 7 – Le plan de Dean**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Castiel : Mort… Et alors !?

Lindsay : -avec une moue- C'est… Comment dire… Euuhh ! Je donne ma langue au chat.

Bobby : Dean, tu nous fais quoi là ! Ton indice, c'est de la merde.

Tous les quatre observent Dean et attendent une réaction, une réponse et surtout son plan pour ouvrir la brèche.

Dean : Bah alors camarades, mon énigme vous laisse pantois on dirait –farceur-.

Voyant les regards incendiaires de ses compagnons, il lâche son idée.

Dean : Nous allons invoqués Meg.

Sam : C'est du suicide Dean, c'est un démon ! Et elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup.

Dean : Justement c'est un démon, donc par définition cette brèche pour elle, c'est un jeu d'enfant. De plus, elle est en cavale pour trahison envers son Maître des enfers. Donc on a un moyen de pression.

Sam : Ahhhhhh c'est nouveau çà, et lequel ?

Dean : Si elle nous aide sur ce coup- là, on la protège de Crowley !

Sam : Hein hein –il renifle- et de quelle manière ?

Dean : Le tatouage.

Sam : Ouaih… Suis pas chaud, cela voudra dire aussi, libre de massacrer des innocents, car même nous, on ne pourra plus la repérer ! Et pas sûr qu'elle accepte…

Dean : Couteau sous la gorge, elle ne dira pas non. On va lui tendre un piège.

Sam : Ton piège c'est quoi ?

Dean : 1 - Une mort et un pacte, une âme contre une vie.

2 – Un chantage ouverture de la brèche ou Crowley

Sam : Ouaih… Et la mort de qui ?-se doutant de la réponse-

Dean : Oui euhhh … C'est la partie le moins drôle Sammy, enfin pour toi -moqueur-

Sam : Attend là, tu comptes faire quoi au juste…

Dean : Te tuer… Ou Cass simule ta mort !?

Les 4 : Quoiiiiiiii !

Castiel : Non mais tu crois que cela marche comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le tuer de mes mains, je suis un ange. Il faut une mort humaine.

Lindsay : Imagine que ton plan rate, on fait quoi ?

Bobby : Tu es fou mon garçon, mais le plan est bon !

Sam : -songeur- Ouaih… Bobby n'a pas tort.

Lindsay : -Paniquée- Il y a surement une autre solution.

Dean : Peut- être mais on n'a pas le temps ma belle !

Lindsay : 2 jours Dean, on peut trouver autre chose. Ce serait toi la victime, tu serais content qu'on se creuse les méninges ! D'ailleurs pourquoi pas toi, hein !?

Sam : Parce que Meg serait ravi de m'avoir dans ces armées de résistant.

Lindsay : -Interloquée- Ah bon !?

Bobby : Sam a du sang de démon dans les veines et son donateur était un puissant démon, donc son héritage démoniaque donne la possibilité de terrasser le Maître des enfers. Pour Meg, c'est la sortie de secours.

Castiel : Effectivement c'est un sacré bon plan, mais risqué…

Dean : On se calme, je le tue, Meg se pointe, ouvre la brèche et Castiel redonne vie à Sam. Le tour est joué –Souriant et claquant des mains- !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sam : Bon bah ça va là ! -blasé par l'humour de Dean-

Lindsay : Quand elle comprendra le subterfuge, elle s'envolera.

Dean : On va tracer un cercle magique pour la coincer. Ne t'inquiète pas Lindsay, on a l'habitude !

Sam : Bon maintenant que ma mort est programmée, si on s'y mettait. Le temps presse.

Dean : Une envie particulière sur ta mort petit frère !

Sam : J'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée Dean ! Je ne pensais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Alors fais comme tu le sens…

Dean : Peut- être que tu voudrais les bras de Lindsay !?

Sam : -Toussote exaspéré- Dean, arrête tes blagues à la con ! Fais ce que tu as à faire que l'on en parle plus !

Lindsay : Euh Sam soit cool quand même, difficile de tuer son frère sans raison apparente… Faudrait un élément déclencheur.

Bobby : Ca des éléments, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque chez les Winchester's… Hein mes garçons ?

Dean : C'est sûr ! Il y en a tant…

Sam : Bon t'attends quoi là ! Le temps presse. Comme d'habitude tu fais ton coq !

Dean : Mon coq, c'est mieux que l'autruche.

Sam : L'autruche. Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui te cache derrière des murs d'indifférence.

Dean : Les amis sortez de là, mon frère et moi devons parler… Mettre les choses à plat, pour que Sam meure sereinement.

Comprenant la situation, Lindsay, Castiel et Bobby sortirent de la pièce, non moins rassurés. Le trio rejoint la salle à manger, où se trouvait la brèche. Bobby trace le cercle magique, tandis que Castiel tentait de repérer Meg, pendant ce temps Lindsay faisait les cents pas, se rongeant les ongles. Ce laps de temps, raméne en elle l'inquiétude quand à la disparition de sa fille et si celle-ci était toujours en vie. Mais, peut être Castiel pouvait-il sentir son aura.

Lindsay : Castiel

Castiel : Oui Lindsay.

Lindsay : Etant un ange du divin ; Tu peux ressentir l'aura de chaque être humain sur terre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Castiel : Oui. Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je tente de sentir Julie ?

Lindsay : C'est possible –suppliante du regard-

Castiel : Je peux essayer. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle se trouve dans l'antre souterraine d'un démon et bien souvent ceux-ci sont protéger par sceaux sataniques et donc quasiment impossible pour le bien de les ressentir. Mais je vais tenter…

Lindsay : Merci Castiel fait de ton mieux.

Sur ces mots, Castiel s'attela à cette tâche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

De l'autre côté du mur, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Le ton montait entre les frère Winchester. Chacun se reprochait leurs actes.

Dean : Tu dis de moi que je suis indifférent. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai laissé te faire mordre par un vampire.

Sam : C'était pour le besoin de la chasse. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à cette époque, je sortais de la cage d'enfer dans laquelle mon âme était restée prisonnière.

Dean : La belle affaire, cela te console de te cacher derrière, hein !

Sam : Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ! Pourquoi m'en veux-tu à ce point ? Tu parles de vampire comme des monstres. Mais ton nouveau frère Benny en fait partie, lui a grâce à tes yeux !

Dean : Laisse Benny en dehors de notre querelle s'il-te-plaît. Lui ne m'a pas laissé tomber quand j'étais au purgatoire. Pendant que Monsieur jouait le joli cœur.

Sam : Je t'ai cherché Dean… Crois-moi. Pendant des années, je me demandais comment faire.

Dean : Ah oui, et bien tu as vite baissé les bras. Alors que moi, pendant ton emprisonnement dans la cage, j'ai arpenté les sombres couloirs démoniaques, traqué, torturé pour te retrouver et j'ai même pactisé avec Death…

Sam : Ouaih… Je vois… Pas la peine de discuter de tout ça !

Dean : Tu te défiles comme d'habitude !

Sam : A quoi bon me battre ! C'est sure que l'envie de te mettre un coup de poing dans la gueule n'est pas loin… Car toi aussi tu n'es pas un saint. Tu veux que je te rappelle, ton acharnement à tuer après ton stage aux enfers. Je ne crois pas t'avoir fustigé de reproches.

Leurs regards hautains et remplis de colère n'annonçaient rien de bon, les mots blessants les accablaient chacun leur tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Et puis, ce fût Dean qui frappa le premier ne tenant plus. Sam se relève et fonce droit sur Dean, lui assène un coup de poing sur la joue gauche, ce qui fit reculer Dean d'un bon pas en arrière, celui-ci secoue la tête et lui rend le coup. Sam, de toute sa hauteur, encercle le cou de Dean le hisse le long du mur, prêt à le cogner, alors que Dean lève le genou et atteint le bas ventre de Sam. Dans un fracas de bruit de vaisselle cassée, Sam s'effondre au sol en emportant Dean avec lui. Sam évanouit par le coup de genou, Dean s'empare du poignard, élève sa main, plante le couteau au flanc gauche de Sam, lui murmurant à l'oreille, la promesse que tout se passera bien…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Lindsay : Plus de cri, de bruit contre les murs.

Castiel : Lindsay désolé je n'arrive pas à percevoir Julie.

Lindsay : -mine défaite- Merci d'avoir essayé…

Bobby s'apprête à ouvrir la porte, quand celle-ci claque le long du mur.

Dean : C'est bon les amis, passons au plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Les trois hommes allèrent chercher la dépouille de Sam dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils le ramenèrent près de la brèche, l'allongèrent. Lindsay s'approche du corps de Sam et se met à genou, saisi sa tête, la pose sur ses jambes, lui caresse le visage, les cheveux, lui murmurant de douces paroles rassurantes, réconfortantes, le prend dans ses bras, le berce comme une mère consolant son enfant. Cette tragédie lui rappelait la mort de son mari, quelques jours plus tôt.

Dean regarde le corps sans vie de Sammy, eut un haut le cœur et retint ses larmes…

Dean : Ne perdons pas de temps…

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il appelle Meg. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, et toujours pas de Meg.

Dean, Bobby, Castiel et Lindsay s'observaient du regard et inquiète qu'en à l'état de Sam.

Dean : Castiel combien de temps disposons-nous avant que tu ne puisses plus redonner vie à Sam ?

Castiel : Le temps que son âme reste en lui… Cela dépend de son combat contre la mort Dean.

Bobby : Sam est battant, après toutes les épreuves qu'il a subi, ce n'est pas un coup de poignard qui le fera flancher…

Dean : Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeggggg -s'écrie-t-il-

Lindsay : Il existe une invocation au démon qui la fera venir peut être ?

Bobby : Rien de précis

Castiel : -d'une voix angélique- Meg

Meg : Je suis là mon ange !

Dean : Tu t'es fait attendre.

Meg : Désolé mon chou. Le monde est remplit de bonnes âmes, ah ah ah ! Mais que vois-je, Sam mort ! -une jubilation au fond de la voix-

Dean : Oui mais son âme n'est pas pour toi, poufiasse !

Meg : Ah ouaih ! Pourquoi suis-je là, alors !?

Dean : Pour ouvrir une brèche… Et seul un démon peut le faire.

Meg : Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire, que je vais le faire !

Dean avance de Meg qui recule de quelques pas sous l'allure menaçante.

Dean : Ooooh mais sinon, je te prédis un avenir plutôt torturant pour toi et tes sous-fifres de débiles mentaux.

Meg : -en reculant encore- Je ne vois pas comment !

Dean : Crowley !

En tentant vainement de se volatiliser, elle lève les yeux au plafond et dans un souffle de désolation.

Meg : Le cercle magique… Très fort !

Bobby : Te voilà prise au piège ma belle !

Meg : Ok. Si je vous ouvre cette brèche, j'ai quoi en échange !

Dean : Castiel occupe-toi de Sam.

Lindsay : Tu n'es pas en posture de vouloir quoique ce soit, pétasse !

Meg : Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ! Cette chère Mademoiselle Lovecraft…

Lindsay : Vous me connaissez !?

Meg : -Eclatant de rire- Les Lovecraft sont connus pas tous les démons, ma belle ! Y compris les descendants.

Dean : Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! Tu ouvres cette brèche ou j'appelle ton bourreau !?

Meg : Comment va Sam, il revient à la vie mon ange !

Dean : Soucies-toi, plutôt de ton existence dans ce monde !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Bobby, Lindsay avec Castiel se tenaient auprès de Sam. Castiel appose ses mains sur la blessure de Sam et débuta la guérison de celui-ci. Cette position des mains consiste à absorber le mal se propageant dans le corps et redonne vie au corps. Une fois cette action faite, Castiel prend ce mal en lui et le détruit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sam : Je vais bien, merci de ta sollicitude Meg !

Dean se retourne et heureux de revoir son frère en pleine forme.

Dean : Bienvenue Sammy. Alors Meg, que fait-on maintenant. Crowley, brèche. Brèche, Crowley !

Meg : Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…

Bobby : On dirait oui…

Dean : Bah si, Crowley ou brèche. Le choix est là et simple. La vie ou la torture !

Meg : Ok. Et bien je vais ré-ouvrir cette brèche. Mais sachez qu'une fois à l'intérieur, vous ne disposerez pas de beaucoup de temps pour en ressortir.

Sam : Comment ça !?

Meg : Cette brèche c'est comme le trou noir de l'espace-temps. Une fois qu'il a avalé ses proies, il se referme pour les conserver et jouer avec eux. Votre néant s'appelle Kaahan. Quand elle sentira votre présence dans son repaire, elle bouchera de nouveau cette entrée et vous gardera près d'elle. Ah au fait Lindsay, ta fille Julie est encore en vie…

Lindsay : Merci de cette info… Que me vaut cette gentillesse de ta part ?

Meg : Que tu es l'esprit serein quand viendra ta mort. Vous serez toute les deux. Kaahan a enlevé ta fille car elle sait qui elle est ! La descendante de celui qui l'a terrassé…

Lindsay : Mon père ne l'a pas tué puisqu'il est mort avant.

Meg : Je te parle de ton grand-père cher enfant !

Dean : Si Kaahan referme cette brèche, tu peux là ré-ouvrir ?

Meg : Peut- être chéri !

Sam : C'est oui ou non ?

Castiel : Oui elle le peut, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bobby : Réponds ou Cro…

Meg : -terrifiée- Oui je peux…

Dean : Ok. Dans ce cas, tu vas rester dans ce cercle le temps que nous anéantissions Kaahan.

Meg : Tu crois que je serais encore là ! Tu rêves.

Sam : Les issues sont condamnées. Tes acolytes ne pourront pas entrer.

Bobby : Et moi je vais rester auprès de toi et à la moindre escapade, Crow…

Meg : D'accord…

Dean : Sage décision. Maintenant ouvres-nous cette satané brèche, et allons faire du ménage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Meg fait face à la brèche et psalmodie son cantique. Une éclatante lumière jaillit du profond du sol et la brèche laissa place à un trou menant à un souterrain. Lindsay, Sam, Dean et Castiel pénètrent à l'intérieur et commence leur descente sous l'œil d'un Bobby inquiet et impatient…


	8. La démone Kaahan

**Chapitre 8 – La démone Kaahan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Mexique 1865, une archéologue du nom de Margaret Lovecraft découvre la Cité Tikal.

Les fouilles et les excursions de ce domaine furent riches de trouvailles : des tombeaux, des temples, des jardins, des statues, des autels… De là, Margaret put retranscrire l'histoire de cette cité.

Par un bon matin, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt et devant elle se dresse deux pyramides identiques, appelées Complexe N.

« - oui elles étaient représentées sur les hiéroglyphes, enfin on les a trouvé… »

Elle s'en approche, tourne autour, tombe nez à nez devant une porte sur laquelle est gravée une inscription, caresse la pierre, plisse les yeux et déchiffre :

« Sólo la sangre maldita de una virgen vaciar y la puerta cederá »

« - Seul le sang maudit d'une vierge coulera et la porte cédera… »

Otant sa main, elle se blesse au doigt. Par reflexe, elle porte son doigt à sa bouche pour aspirer le sang. Elle repart au campement pour soigner sa coupure et se promet de revenir pour étudier cette inscription et d'ouvrir cette porte autre que d'être une vierge maudite…

Pendant ce temps, une goutte de sang coula… Une fumée se dégage…

« - Enfin libre »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Quelque part dans les souterrains de Paris, un rire maléfique retentit.

Kaahan : Ah ah ah ! Petite Julie tu es bien naïve de croire que maman et papa vont venir te sauver. D'ailleurs, comment le pourront-t-ils !? Tu n'es pas dans un conte de fée ma chère enfant.

Julie : Les monstres existent bien !

Kaahan : Ah ouiiii !?

Julie : Et bien regarde toi sorcière ! Il ne te manque que la verrue et le balai.

Kaahan fulmine, le regard noir et lançant des éclairs, elle s'élance vers cette jeune fille effrontée. Par le simple pouvoir de la pensée et sans toucher Julie, elle soulève le corps de celle-ci jusqu'au plafond, la fait tournoyer sur elle-même en réfléchissant de quelle manière la faire taire.

Kaahan : Alors jeune fille, tu fais moins ta fière, là-haut !

Julie : Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Papa et maman viendront me chercher et te tueront !

Un nouvel éclat de rire sort de la bouche de la démone.

Kaahan : Ton papa… Ah ah ah. Il est mort ma petite !

Julie : -En larme- Noooooon ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es qu'une vilaine menteuse !

Kaahan : Ah bon !? Et bien vois par toi -même.

Et tout en disant cela, elle forme un épais brouillard et sans aucune pitié pour une enfant de 9 ans, montre à Julie le corps sans vie de son père, à l'intérieur de son cercueil.

Kaahan : Alors suis-je toujours une menteuse !?

Julie renifle, sanglote, crie, tape des pieds dans le vide. Kaahan profite de ce moment pour redescendre Julie à terre et l'enferme à nouveau dans sa cage.

Julie : Dieu vous punira pour vos péchés !

Kaahan : Mais Dieu m'a déjà puni, petite ! Je ne crains plus rien…

Julie : Alors les anges vous enfermeront dans une boîte au fond de l'océan.

Kaahan : Tu es bien rêveuse ! Mais j'admire ton courage pour oser t'exprimer ainsi surtout du haut de tes 9 ans. Tu n'es pas une enfant comme les autres…

Perdue dans sa réflexion Kaahan ne s'aperçut pas de suite de la visite d'un de ses comparses.

Chronos : Salut Kaahan ! Toujours aussi sexy ma jolie.

Kaahan : Chronos toujours aussi beau parleur ! Que me vaut ta visite ? Je te croyais en cavale, fuyant les frères Winchester.

Chronos : Ils se trouvent qu'ils sont à Paris.

Kaahan : -Surprise- Et pourquoi donc !?

Chronos : Envie de voyage sûrement. Paris est une ville si belle surtout la nuit. On dit que les femmes françaises sont les plus belles et chaleureuses. Un lieu paradisiaque pour Dean, le joli cœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Chronos parcoure l'antre de Kaahan comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Kaahan agacée par le comportement curieux de Chronos, lui demande avec impatience.

Kaahan : En quoi cela me concerne !? Il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Et pourquoi tu fouines chez moi. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

Chronos : Dans le couloir de l'enfer, une rumeur court que tu possèdes quelque chose, que beaucoup de démon convoite. Que le Maître lui-même veut ! Et les frères Winchester aussi le veulent !

Kaahan : Et bien ! Que puis-je bien avoir de si précieux !?

Chronos continue son ascension dans le repaire. Fouillant chaque cavité, tunnels, pièces. Enfin, il pénètre dans la salle principale de la tanière et tombe sur la cage dans laquelle est enfermée Julie.

Chronos : Il y fait bon vivre dans ta maison de pierre, surtout pour un tombeau !

Kaahan : Très drôle Chronos. Bon vas-tu me dire ce que tu sais ou faut-il t'y contraindre !?

Planté devant la cage, Chronos se frotte le menton et avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Chronos : Cet enfant -là ! Que tu as avec toi.

Kaahan : Et bien quoi ?

Chronos : Sais-tu qui elle est ?

Kaahan : -Ironique et souriante- Un sacrifice rituel pour mon immortalité.

Chronos : -Un claquement de langue- Tu devrais te montrer très prudente Kaahan. Je te le dis en ami.

Kaahan : Aucun démons n'est ami et puis si tu en étais un, tu ne mettrais pas autant de temps à me confier ce que tu sais sur cet enfant…

Chronos : Cette enfant, est la petite fille d'un très grand homme et de surcroit un chasseur exceptionnel, paix à son âme…

Kaahan : -Yeux écarquillée et bouche ouverte- Que dis-tu !? Petite fille d'un chasseur.

Chronos : Tu as la mémoire courte Kaahan. Te souviens-tu de ce pauvre homme que tu as engouffré dans ton horrible néant noir.

Kaahan : Oh que oui, ce satanée Edward Lovecraft ! Et donc cette gamine serait de son sang ? Je comprends donc ce courage.

Chronos : Et figure toi que sa maman est la fille d'Edward. Celle qui est actuellement sur tes traces avec les frères Winchester et l'ange Castiel. Ne sens-tu pas une présence humaine dans tes souterrains.

Kaahan : Non. En même temps, je suis occupée à la préparation de mon rituel d'immortalité. Et visiblement ma proie servant de sacrifice peut m'apporter encore plus…

Chronos : Ceci dit les Winchester sont tatoués pour ne pas être repérer par nous autres et l'ange fait ce qu'il veut…

Kaahan : Qu'ils viennent donc, on va s'amuser…

Chronos : Cela va être un régal de voir ce combat, de plus, notre Maître va sûrement faire le déplacement, vu l'enjeu de ce défi. Kaahan tes jours sont comptés ma toute belle !

Kaahan : Pffff… Le Maître n'a rien contre moi !

Chronos : Si tu lui refuses l'enfant, il n'hésitera pas.

Kaahan : On pourra certainement s'entendre sur un marché.

Chronos : Pauvre folle ! On ne marchande pas avec le Maître.

Kaahan : Et bien nous verrons bien !

Chronos : -levant les yeux un rictus au coin des lèvres- Ouaih…

Sur cette expression Chronos disparut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sourire aux lèvres, Kaahan s'approche de Julie, la scrute d'un regard curieux cherchant la ressemblance avec feu son grand-père. Oui ce regard empli de détermination à combattre le mal et croire qu'il triomphera de lui. Déjà à 9 ans, cette môme est un danger ! Et sachant qu'elles sont deux chasseuses, puisque sa maman est la fille de Lovecraft. Va falloir se montrer prudente et rusée ! Sans oublié les frères Winchester et Castiel. Peut-être faudrait-il avoir de l'aide ! Et pourquoi pas demander de l'aide au Maître, après tout, s'il veut la gamine, il me protégera de ces maudits chasseurs. Ou alors à Meg, sa grande copine qui a trahit le monde des démons et elle par la même occasion, en ouvrant la brèche. Par son aide, elle s'affranchira de ses trahisons.

Et puis, pour qu'il puisse m'anéantir définitivement, ils doivent posséder la dague céleste, je doute qu'à notre époque ils puissent se la procurer… L'incantation de sorcellerie blanche et me poignarder au cœur par la main d'un enfant.

En se disant cette phrase, elle se retourne vers Julie et comprend qu'elle représente vraiment un réel grand danger pour elle. Il faut me débarrasser d'elle au plus vite ! Si je la tues, le Maître sera en colère et me réduira en cendre. Si je la garde en vie c'est elle qui risque de me brûler vive, avec l'aide des chasseurs…

Que faire ! La seule solution, la faire errer dans le néant noir avec son grand-père. Et quand j'aurais éliminé les tueurs de démon, j'invoquerais le Maître et lui proposerais un marché. La famille Lovecraft contre l'immortalité.

Ce plan me paraît très bien : je plonge cette môme dans le néant, je tue ces chasseurs et l'ange et pour finir je pactise avec le Maître. Et par la même occasion, je lui offre Meg en guise de cadeau de fidélité.

Frappant dans ses mains et éclatant de rire, elle fonce droit sur Julie avec la ferme intention d'accomplir son plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Plus loin dans les bas-fonds des catacombes, les chasseurs et Castiel avançaient dans les tunnels ou peu de clarté montrait le chemin malgré leurs lampes torches.

Dean : On y voit rien la dedans. Hey Cass, tu ne peux pas nous éclairer de ta lumière angélique !

Castiel : Trop repérable Dean.

Lindsay : Vous croyez que l'on est encore loin de cette pétasse démoniaque !

Sam : -En tête de file- Impossible à dire Lindsay. Pour l'instant je ne vois aucune lumière.

Dean : Bon faudrait établir un plan les gars.

Sam : Pas bête ! Tu as une idée mec !?

Dean : Libérer Julie déjà et la mettre en sécurité, Cass, c'est ta partie !

Castiel : Ok mais…

Dean : Sam, tu immobilise Kaahan pendant que je récite l'incantation et que je poignarde le cœur. Lindsay, tu veilles sur nos arrières dans le cas où elle aurait de l'aide. Mais quoi Cass !?

Sam : Je veux bien l'immobiliser mais tracer un cercle de magie va être difficile si on ne l'occupe pas…

Lindsay : Je m'occuperais d'elle Sam. Un duel femme à femme

Sam : Je ne sais pas, elle est un démon Lindsay.

Lindsay : Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je dis une mère en colère ça peut faire faire mal. Et puis, ton dessin ne prendra pas des lustres ! –Avec un sourire farceur-

Dean : Bon tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Castiel : Je peux parler là !

Dean : -Dodelinant de la tête- Oui Cass on t'écoute !

Castiel : Je pense que Kaahan doit être terrassée par un enfant.

Dean Sam Lindsay : Quoi !?

Castiel : -Se sentant agressé- Etant donné qu'elle puise sa force dans la mort de l'enfant, je suppose que la main de l'enfant doit lui porter le coup.

Tous trois restent bouche bée et estomaqués devant ce raisonnement très logique. Personne n'y avait pensé. Tout en continuant leur ascension dans les dédales obscurs. Lindsay prend la parole la première.

Lindsay : Julie doit d'après toi porter l'ultime coup de grâce. Ce qui veut dire, poignarder et réciter l'incantation, du haut de ses 9 ans… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est qu'en enfant.

Castiel : Une chasseuse née. Et je pense que cet acte lui révèlera ce qu'elle est et là commencera son apprentissage.

Sam : Ouaih euh…

Dean : Et bien allons-y gaiement…

Lindsay : -S'arrêtant de marcher- Attends, attends… Cela veut dire parcourir les routes, tuer des gens, vivre dans la crainte de mourir, à 9 ans !

Castiel : Euh oui, c'est à peu près ça ! Mais elle ne sera pas seule. Tu l'accompagneras puisque tu es une chasseuse.

Lindsay : -La colère montante- A peu près ça ! Tu t'entends Castiel. Tu parles de ça comme si c'était naturel, de pourchasser et tuer des démons à l'âge de 9 ans. Les garçons dites quelque chose à la fin. Cet ange est complètement déranger !

Dean : Reprenons la route, plus on discute et plus Julie est en danger de mort !

Lindsay : Ca je sais merci ! Mais cela ne vous choque pas. Sam !?-Le regard cherchant un soutien-

Sam : J'avais 9 ans.

Dean : J'avais 12 ans.

Lindsay : Ok… Avançons ! Vous êtes des malades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Apercevant une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Sam : Regardez une lueur !

Dean : Pourvu que ce soit la sortie.

Lindsay : -Ironique- Ou l'entrée du destin de ma fille.

Castiel mal à l'aise face au comportement de Lindsay.

Castiel : -Toussote- Espérons.

Lindsay lui jette un regard froid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Plus ils approchaient et plus un bruit de voix leur parvint aux oreilles. Comme si quelqu'un psalmodiait une prière… Ils accélèrent les pas presque qu'à courir. Un vent s'engouffre dans le tunnel et les ralentissent. Avec la détermination, ils arrivent proche de la cavité. La voix se fait plus nette. Sam put entendre un morceau de l'invocation « vient à moi force de l'orage… » . Allez encore un pas…

Sam se propulse sur Kaahan qui par surprise se retrouve plaquée contre la pierre, la coupe dans son élan d'ouvrir le néant noir et la magie noire retombe laissant le calme revenir… Kaahan se dissipe. Pendant ce temps, Castiel fait sauter la serrure de la cage et libère Julie qui saute dans les bras de sa maman.

Kaahan : Comme c'est touchant ses retrouvailles !

D'une main, elle emprisonne les deux chasseuses, les élèvent au plafond et les ramènent vers elle. Les faits tournoyés, pour les observer. De son autre main, elle crée un trou dans la pierre et envoi mère et fille à l'intérieur et referme les barreaux.

Kaahan : Trop facile ! Alors à qui le tour !?

Dean : Viens donc ma jolie…

Kaahan : Toi tu es Dean, le charmeur…

Dean : Comme c'est gentil !

Kaahan : Désolée tu n'es pas à mon goût… Je préfère de loin Sam.

Et là, elle plaque Sam le long de la paroi et l'étrangle par force de la magie noire. Cette attaque surprise le coupe et l'empêche de finir de tracer le cercle magique.

Kaahan : Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laissez m'anéantir aussi facilement !

Ses yeux se posent sur Dean, un effet le clouant à même le sol avec l'impossibilité de bouger.

Dean : -Tentant de se libérer- Je ne suis pas un homme facile ma belle !

Sam suffoquant par la pression sur sa gorge essaya vainement de s'échapper mais rien à faire. L'oxygène lui manquait et dans un dernier sursaut s'évanouit.

Kaahan : -Relâchant la pression- Un de moins…

Sam glisse le long et s'effondre au sol, sous l'œil énervé de Dean.

Dean : Tu es une lâche quand même. Comme tous les démons, vous êtes incapable de vous battre à la loyal.

Kaahan : Que t'arrive-t-il mon chéri, tu n'aimes pas être à la merci d'une femme !

Dean : D'habitude j'aime mais franchement avec toi, je suis tout froid.

Kaahan : Ce n'est pas gentil…

Dean : Si tu relâchais ton étreinte peut -être, pourrais-t-on se donner du bon temps.

Kaahan : Naaaaan Dean… C'est plus marrant de te voir te démener comme un ver de terre. Supplie-moi et peut être te libérais-je !

Dean : Tu peux rêver, boudin !

Kaahan : -Véxée- Je suis un démon mais je reste une femme, je déteste que l'on m'insulte de boudin. Tu vas périr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sans attendre, elle abat sa main en direction du cœur de Dean…


	9. La fin d'une vie normale

**Chapitre 9 – La fin d'une vie normale**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Pendant la mise à mort de Dean, on peut lire dans les yeux de Kaahan cette haine envers les humains. Toute cette fougue de plaisir à les torturer, les massacrer… Et surtout les frères Winchester ! Quel trophée pour un Démon d'apporter avec fierté au Maître des Enfers leurs têtes et si en prime, lui offrir le corps des descendances du feu Edward Lovecraft, son ennemi juré…

Sam reprend péniblement ses esprits, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se relever, secoue sa tête comme pour se réveiller. Il redresse le cou, aperçoit Julie et Lindsay dans leur prison de pierre, cherche Castiel du regard, personne ! Sa recherche visuelle s'arrête sur Kaahan s'apprêtant à arracher le cœur de Dean. D'une force surhumaine, Sam se lève tel un rugbyman, fonce sur la Démone, l'entraîne dans un roulé boulé pour s'échouer le long du mur en pierre.

Dean comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, oblique sa tête vers la droite et remarque Sam en prise avec Kaahan et lâche un ouf de soulagement en réalisant que son petit frère l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il profite de cet instant pour se mettre debout, s'approche de la geôle des filles pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient et réfléchir à une solution pour les sortir de ce mur de pierre.

Dean : Où est donc Castiel. C'est toujours quand on a besoin de lui, qu'il s'envole.

Sam : Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeean !

Dean se retourne.

Dean : -s'écrie- Sam j'arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Dean prend la dague céleste entre les mains, s'élance vers eux. Dans ses yeux se reflètent la rage de vaincre et la colère envers ce démon qui tente de tuer Sammy. L'erreur à ne pas commettre pour Dean. Sammy est tout pour lui.

Dean : Lâche-le !

Kaahan : Comme c'est émouvant. Le grand frère veut mourir à la place du petit. Ne t'inquiète pas joli cœur, tu périras aussi.

Dean : C'est toi qui va trépasser, bitch !

Sam se débat, parvient à immobiliser les bras de Kaahan et à la coucher sur le dos.

Sam : Dean trace le cercle vite –retenant de toutes ces forces Kaahan-

Sans attendre Dean se met au dessin.

Dean : Merde je n'ai rien… Si je sais !

Il se fait une entaille à l'avant- bras gauche, le sang coule le long du membre et plonge les doigts de la main gauche dans l'hémoglobine, comme un pinceau boit la peinture et s'affaire à tracer le pentacle divin.

Pendant ce temps, Kaahan s'évapore en laissant un Sam ébahi. D'un geste très rapide, il se met debout, fait un tour sur lui-même et dépité annonce.

Sam : Elle a disparu.

Dean : Elle ne doit pas être loin. Elle nous épie. Cass –hurle-t-il-

Sam : Je m'inquiète pour Castiel. Où peut-il bien être.

Dean : On s'en inquiètera après. Restons sur nos gardes et libérons Julie et Lindsay.

Sam : Dean tu saigne au bras. Faut arrêter le sang.

Sam déchire un bout de sa chemise, entoure la blessure de Dean et noue les deux pans de tissus pour en faire un garrot.

Dean : -tape sur l'épaule- Merci frérot.

Sam acquiesce de la tête. Castiel choisit ce moment pour réapparaître.

Dean : Tu étais où toi !?

Castiel : Et kaahan ?

Sam : Je la retenais et puis d'un coup plus personne. On suppose qu'elle nous surveille.

Castiel : Je suis allé perpétrer le sort angélique au musée.

Dean : Tu te fous de ma gueule là ! On s'évertue à choper la pouf au risque de mourir, les filles sont prisent au piège de la pierre et Monsieur va au musée.

Sam : On règlera les comptes après. Castiel peux-tu délivrer les filles.

Castiel : Non. Mais elle, oui ! Et il tire Meg par le bras.

Dean : Ah ouiiii, Meg !

Meg : Te réjouis pas trop vite chéri !

Sam : Pourquoi !? Tu crois être en position de jouer.

Meg : Oui mon petit. Je suis dans l'antre d'un démon et je sais où elle se cache.

Dean : Et bien libère-les, donne-nous Kaahan et on te laisse partir.

Meg : Sûr ? J'ai ta parole Dean.

Dean : Oui. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

Meg fait sauter les barreaux du cachot.

Meg : Kaahan est derrière vous. Salut.

Et elle se volatilise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kaahan entonne un rire et de sa main lie les mains de ses adversaires. Mais elle est perd de sa superbe en constatant que seul Castiel est libre.

Kaahan : Comment se fait-il… Je ne comprends pas…

Castiel : Je suis un ange. Un ange du bien et donc tu ne peux pas me retenir.

Dean : C'est quand même la classe d'avoir un pote Ange !

Castiel s'avance droit sur Kaahan, qui fait quelques pas en arrière.

Dean : Tu ne rigole plus là !

Kaahan : Tu paieras ton insolence.

Les liens de délacèrent comme par magie.

Lindsay : Que se passe-t-il ?

Sam : Le pentacle. Kaahan en est prisonnière.

Julie : Maman, on est libre. On peut s'en aller.

Sam et Lindsay croisent le regard, en comprenant très bien ce qu'il fallait faire.

Lindsay : Ma chérie, je dois te raconter une histoire.

Sam s'éloigne, laisse Julie et Lindsay discuter et rejoins Castiel et Dean.

Dean : Alors Kaahan, on est bien étreinte dans le sang d'un Winchester. Tu sens la chaleur montée en toi. Tout ce bien qui t'enveloppe de sécurité.

Sam : Je ne sais pas si elle apprécie, tu sais ! Peut -être lui faudrait-il l'arroser d'un verre d'eau bénite, saupoudrer de sel.

Dean : Merci chef cuistot !

Kaahan : -Avec un rictus de haine- Pauvre de vous ! Vous êtes misérables.

Dean : Ah bon !? En tout cas ce n'est pas nous qui sommes pris dans un piège sanglant.

Sam : Tu veux peut être appelé un ami ?

Dean et Castiel le toisent d'un regard d'incompréhension.

Sam : J'ai entendu cette phrase à la télé un soir chez Lindsay. C'était un jeu télévisé, je crois ! Qui veut gagner des millions.

Les trois acolytes s'esclaffèrent. Kaahan reste sans voix devant la bêtise humaine. Elle tente vainement de sortir de ce mauvais pas, faisant appel à tous ces pouvoirs mais hélas, ce pentacle divin esquissé par le sang à une force incommensurable. Quel est le secret de cette force.

Lindsay et Julie s'approchèrent à leur tour, Julie se plante face à Kaahan.

Julie : A mon tour de jouer sorcière.

Kaahan : C'est de ton âge cher enfant. Je te propose Jacques a dit…

Julie : Oh oui j'aime ce jeu. Je peux commencer.

Dean : Un dernier mot à dire Kaahan.

Kaahan : -Sachant que c'était sa fin- Je vous maudis chasseurs.

Sam : Julie à toi de jouer.

Julie : Pour détruire un Démon femelle, Jacques a dit :

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

« Puisses les forces et les puissances célestes

Attirées vers nous cette femme funeste

Faire disparaître de son corps tout désir

Et permette que le feu la fasse périr. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Et tout en récitant cette formule, Julie lui poignarde le cœur avec la dague céleste.

Julie laisse tomber la dague céleste à terre et se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère sous les yeux attendris de Sam, Dean et Castiel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Castiel s'empare de la dague céleste et prévient les autres de son départ pour le musée afin de remettre cette arme à sa place et lever le sortilège angélique.

Sam : Vas-y Castiel. Nous pendant ce temps remettons de l'ordre ici !

Dean : C'est-à-dire…

Sam : Condamner cette antre, la faire disparaître…

Sur ces mots, ils sentent le sol trembler et à bouger.

Lindsay : Je crois qu'elle va le faire elle-même.

Dean : Bougeons de là avant d'être prisonnier entre quatre murs !

Les chasseurs se regroupent rapidement et repartent en direction de la salle à manger. Le trajet du retour se passe dans une course silencieuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Arrivés aux abords du trou, Dean interpelle Bobby pour aider Julie, Lindsay et Sam à se hisser jusque dans la salle à manger. Quand commence son ascension de la paroi, la cavité entame sa fermeture et avec la souplesse et la grâce d'une gazelle, il attrape la main tendue de Sam, l'empoigne et atteint enfin le séjour. Lindsay et Julie se réfugient dans les bras de Bobby à la recherche de réconfort après cette terrible épreuve, surtout pour Julie.

Bobby : Ca va mes beautés –caressant leurs cheveux-

Lindsay acquiesce d'un signe de tête tandis que Julie raconte à Bobby ce qu'elle a dû faire pour sauver tout le monde et lui demander de confirmer ce que sa maman lui avait dit à propos de son grand-père. Bobby lui répond que tout était vrai et les larmes affluent dans les yeux de Julie pour finir sur ces joues. Lindsay eut un haut le cœur mais se reprit pour ne pas craquer devant sa fille. Elle tourne les talons, passe devant les frères Winchester et partit prendre une douche comme pour laver toute l'horreur de cette journée. Bobby qu'en à lui, resserre son étreinte consolante.

Castiel réapparut avec son air content de lui.

Dean : Alors le Prince Charmant Castiel a réveillé tout le monde.

Castiel : Oui. C'est qui le Prince Charmant ?

Dean : L'amoureux des Princesses.

Castiel : Et les Princesses où sont-elles ?

Dean : Ah bah tu ne le sais pas !?

Castiel : Non.

Dean : Ah bah falloir que l'on emmène notre Ange faire les présentations.

Sam toise Dean du regard avec incompréhension.

Dean : Mais oui Sam. Souviens-toi de l'hôtel « le Papillon Doré ».

Sam : Ahhhhhhhh oui ! –retenant de pouffer-

Bobby : Julie va rejoindre maman à la douche.

Julie : D'accord –avec une voix désemparée-

Sam : Ok j'ai une idée. Préparons un succulent diner pour nous remettre de ces évènements et après on ira faire une balade dans les rues de Paris entre gars.

Lindsay : -descendant les marches- Et nous les filles on reste à la maison ?

Sam rejoint Lindsay au bas des escaliers et la traîne dans la cuisine.

Sam : Euh… C'est que… Comment dire…

Lindsay : Bon tu la craches ta valda Sam !

Sam : –Surpris de cette vanne inconnue- On va emmener Castiel voir les filles, tu sais dans le quartier de Pigalle.

Lindsay : -Souriant- D'accord… Sam c'est votre dernière soirée parmi nous.

Sam : Oui Lindsay. Mais on se reverra…

Lindsay : Peut- être. Tu sais je compte partir quelques temps avec Julie. Histoire d'oublier un peu tout ça.

Sam : Oui je comprends. Mais tu sais aussi que les démons sont là, tapis dans les coins sombres. A la moindre occasion, ils vous attaqueront !

Lindsay : J'ai compris tout ça et je m'y fais. On ne se laissera pas prendre. Et puis Bobby sera là !

Sam : C'est le meilleur qui soit. Et si tu as besoin, tu appelles.

Lindsay : Merci Sam. Pour tout…

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, dépose un baiser sur la joue, lui murmurant à l'oreille qui l'est un ami précieux et qu'elle n'oubliera pas… Sam décontenancé par ce rapprochement tendre, l'a prend dans ces bras en refreinant l'envie de l'embrasser.

Après cet instant de tendresse et d'un commun accord, ils s'affairent au fourneau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sam : Alors c'est quoi le menu ce soir chef ?

Lindsay : Omelette sur son lit de champignon de Paris et lardons, recouvert de son duvet de persil et entourer de sa savoureuse salade frisée aux croûtons aillés.

Sam : Waouhhh, appétissant. Et le dessert ?

Lindsay : -Fourrageant dans son frigo et placard- Une excellente crème brûlée.

Sam : Alors c'est parti.

Les heures passent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lindsay alla coucher Julie qui c'était endormi sur le canapé. Les garçons sortirent comme promis dans les rues de Paris. Lindsay seule dans cette maison pris un livre, s'installe dans son lit. Elle s'endormit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A Pigalle, la fête battait son plein. Dean ne cessait de balader ses yeux gourmands sur ces femmes affriolantes. Qu'elles sont belles ces françaises.

Castiel : Mais c'est quoi ici !?

Dean : Le palais Princier. Regarde comme elles sont magnifiques ces Princesses. Et c'est toi leur Prince.

Castiel : Elles sont si peu vêtues !

Sam : Tu trouves !?

Castiel : Et elles ont de la peinture sur le visage !

Dean : Et oui, elles sont artistes.

Bobby : En plus, le septième ciel, c'est leur spécialité.

Dean : Cass, tu pourrais en approcher une et lui montrer tes ailes !

Castiel : Non non ! Si mon seigneur me voit, il me châtierait.

Sam : Elles savent faire ça aussi !

Castiel : Quoi !?

Deans : Châtier…

Devant la mine déconfite de Castiel, ils éclatèrent de rire et décidèrent de rentrer à la maison avant que Castiel ne tombe en mille morceaux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Le lendemain, ils firent leur au revoir se promettant de se revoir. Lindsay les regarde s'éloigner et serre la main de Bobby comme pour se soutenir et ne pas tomber. Julie secoue de droite à gauche pour les saluer.

Sam et Dean montent dans la voiture.

Dean : Tu vas le regretter p'ti frère !

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : Le baiser de la fin.

Sam : C'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une histoire d'amour. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça et nous non plus. Allez démarre et retournons dans notre Amérique.

Dean : Comme tu voudras…

Sam jette un œil pour la dernière fois sur la silhouette de Lindsay qui s'efface peu à peu.

« Pas de regrets… » Pense-t-il.

Fin

**Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, ma 1****ère**** histoire SPN.**

**J'avoue, je suis fière de moi, car j'ai réussi à l'écrire jusqu'au bout…**

**Alors tout d'abord, un grand, très grand remerciement à Barjy, de m'avoir accompagné dans cette aventure. **

**Son soutien, son expérience, sa prise de temps pour m'avoir corrigé et tout et tout. LOVE**

**Un grand merci à mes lectrices, à vos reviews toujours très gentil, motivant.**

**Je suis contente de vous avoir donné du plaisir et grâce à vous, mon plaisir à grandi à chaque chapitre.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine… Par contre, patience car elle est en cours d'écriture !**

**Gros poutoux à vous toutes et tous.**

**Et encore mille merci a vous… Je sais, pas d'Oscar au bout mais quand même merci ! Mdr**

**Nathou**


End file.
